Antes de ti
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Antes de ti, ni siquiera el mar tenia color, las nubes no formaban animales al alzarce en el cielo, la vida no sabia a nada (Capítulos antes de Recarga natural, UmiMaki y HonoMaki) Advertencia: Genderbender.
1. Honoka y Kotori

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

Antes de ti, solo éramos mamá y yo. Antes de que fueras alguien importante para mi, aun sufría la tristeza de haber perdido a mi papá en un accidente automovilístico. Me abriste los ojos a las posibilidades de ser feliz, me enseñaste a sonreír con cada una de tus hazañas, pese que al principio era yo la que rechazaba tu cálido tacto.

Éramos unos niños a penas, yo de seis años y tú de siete; nos encontrábamos en ese pequeño parque que actualmente atesoramos. No conocía tu origen y mucho menos tu nombre en ese entonces, solo sabía que eras un adorable y algo tonto niño que amenazaba con ser un incordio para mí en ese momento.

-Soy Honoka, ¡Hola! –dijiste con una impecable sonrisa. Tu cabello anaranjado volaba rebelde contra el viento, y tus ojos mostraban ser incluso tan azules como el mismo cielo- ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Ese día en específico, había sido rechazada por unas conocidas de jugar con ellas. Argumentaban de que, porque me veía tan delicada, no se atrevían a jugar conmigo por miedo a hacerme daño. No entendían que sus palabras me lastimaban, puesto que quería jugar, hacer lo que los demás niños de mi edad hacían.

\- ¿Me dices a mí? –pregunte sin muchas esperanzas de que fuera yo la receptora de esas palabras. Ya estaba acostumbrada de que fuera a una persona de atrás a la que invitaran a participar en las actividades del parque y a mí no.

-Claro que te digo a ti –aquella sonrisa se mantuvo en tus labios- no hay otra persona en este parque, bueno, en el columpio más bien –una pequeña risa salió a relucir en tu descuido- ¿quieres que te empuje? Es más divertido cuando lo haces con alguien más~

No podía creerlo, y la verdad pensaba que era algún tipo de extraño de sueño. Pero aun así asentí con la cabeza, quería sentir la emoción de jugar con alguien más.

\- ¡Hagámoslo! –con un grito te posicionaste atrás de mí y le diste unos pequeños empujones al columpio conmigo en el- ¿Cómo se siente?

-B-bien –murmure al sentir una pequeña brisa rosar por mis mejillas- s-se siente bien.

¿La razón de mi nerviosismo? Esas eras tú. Que alguien fuera tan amable y cálido conmigo, era tan extraño como que los cerdos volaran. Me sentía feliz en muchos sentidos, pero no sabía cómo expresarlos correctamente.

-Me alegra saberlo –una pequeña risita volvió a salir de tus labios- ¿te empujo más fuerte? –asentí con cierta timidez e hiciste lo prometido. Con cada empujón, casi podía jugar que podía tocar el cielo- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Qué? –lo mire sobre mi hombro. Tu ligera forma de actuar hacia que aun sin verlo por completo mis mejillas se sonrojaran tenuemente.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto con la mayor simpleza al dar otro empujón.

\- ¿Mi nombre? –el musito un "uhm hum"- Pues… -alce mi vista y observe el azulado cielo- Minami, Minami Kotori –hable con cierta timidez en mi voz.

\- ¡Es un lindo nombre, Kotori-chan! –otra risita salió rebelde de tu boca- me gusta mucho, siento que convino con una niña tan linda como tú.

\- ¿A-ah?

\- ¿Sorprendida? –pero cuanta sinceridad, incluso para ser un niño eso no era muy común- eres una niña muy linda Kotori-chan.

Guarde silencio por unos segundos, me había quedado en blanco con esa contestación- g-gracias –fue lo que alcance a decir y era lo que parecía correcto.

\- ¿" ¿Gracias, Honoka-kun"? –tu pregunta venia acompañada con una respuesta que esperabas que fuera inmediata- te dije mi nombre hace rato, ¿Por qué no lo dices tú?

-A-aun no… -claro que me daba pena. Aun no me reponía del comentario anterior y tú ya querías que nos habláramos con la familiaridad con la que conversan dos personas cercanas.

\- ¿Por qué no? –no conteste a tu pregunta, guarde silencio y mantuve mi mirada entre el cielo y la tierra- bien~ no te forzare, en algún momento lo dirás –diste otro pequeño empujo, como queriendo olvidar el tema por ese rato.

Tal vez fue demasiado pedir que ese momento de paz se mantuviera por siempre, que mi corazón se fuera calmando poco a poco con tu presencia detrás de mí, solo tal vez, pude haberte dicho que redujéramos la velocidad cuando sentí como el columpio se elevaba aún más y poco a poco comenzaba a perder la fuerza sobre las cadenas con las que lo sujetaba. El fin se hizo inminente, salí volando del columpio y todo mi cuerpo termino estrellado contra la fría tierra.

\- ¡Kotori-chan! –tu grito fue lo que me hizo reaccionar del impacto que había sufrido- vamos, dime algo –tus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros para darme la vuelta y ver mi empolvada cara- por favor –pediste de manera suplicante.

\- ¡Tonto! –grité en cuanto me pude poner de pie- ¡mil veces tonto! –me di la media vuelta y salí corriendo.

Desconozco la cantidad de tiempo o distancia que recorrí para alejarme de ti, solo podía asegurar de que por la adrenalina del momento mi cuerpo no sentía dolor absoluto y ni siquiera estaba segura del cómo me había levantado sin quejarme por la caída.

Había llegado al tronco de un viejo árbol del parque, no había ni un alma rondando por ahí. Fue entonces cuando me deje caer a los pies del frondoso abedul que mis rodillas comenzaron a arder y mi frente parecía que fuera a arder, incluso mi nariz se sentía hinchada.

\- ¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí? –solté un pesado suspiro. El hecho de pensar como le explicaría a mi mamá todos mis raspones, sería una completa odisea de la cual tendría grandes repercusiones.

\- ¡Kotori-chan! –aquel grito en la lejanía, no era de otra persona si no tuya.

Confundida forcé a que mis ojos miraran más allá de su rango acostumbrado. Te encontrabas corriendo completamente lleno de tierra y al paso que te ibas acercando, lograba ver unos cuantos raspones en tus brazos y tus pantalones también se mostraban un tanto rotos.

-Qué alegría –dijiste al estar enfrente de mi- temí lo peor. Mira, traje esto –de tu bolsillo sacaste unos curitas que a decir verdad se encontraban demás de arrugados y no parecían funcionar mucho- fue algo difícil encontrarlos, pero servirán para cubrir tus cortadas, ¿verdad? –con una sincera sonrisa, los dejaste los curitas al mismo tiempo que te encaste enfrente de mi- empecemos por esa rodilla- sin pedir permiso, agarraste mi rodilla que gracias al vestido se encontraba descubierta para comenzar a "curarla".

\- ¿Q-que haces? –pregunte sin entender tus acciones. Había huido de ti y aun así te mostrabas tan cariñoso.

-Te estoy ayudando, ¿Qué no es obvio? –dijiste con simpleza- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si fui yo el que te lastimo –pasaste de la rodilla derecha a la izquierda- sigue esta.

Me quede observándote en silencio, cada gesto o ruidito que hacías me eran de intriga total. Aun incluso cuando se te quedo pegado uno de los curitas en el dedo y tuviste que tirarlo, pero te volvió a pasar lo mismo porque dichos curitas no eran de la mejor calidad del mundo.

-De… -me anime a hablar después de que la tercera bandita se pegara en tu dedo- ¿De dónde las sacaste?

\- ¿Ah? -alzaste la mirada y al mismo tiempo en el que tus ojos se conectaron con los míos, un brillo parecido al de un ángel reboso tus ojos- ¿Te refieres a esto? Papá los traía en el auto. Pero me temo que cuando los saque de la guantera y los metí a en mi bolsa, quedaron echas chicharrón- reíste y continuaste con tu labor.

\- ¿Tu papá sabe que estas aquí? -ladee la cabeza un tanto confundida y de inmediato negaste con la cabeza- Te ganaras problemas si no le avisas en donde estas.

-No es que importe mucho, se quedó hablando con una mujer y no me hizo mucho casi- te encogiste de los hombros- posiblemente se dará cuenta de que no estoy vendrá a buscarme después.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste si…?

-Basta de preguntas -al terminar con mis piernas, tu mirada se posó en mi- no me importa los problemas que tendré, ni mucho menos lo que me pase después- esa decisión logro que mi pequeño corazón diera un pequeño salto- fui un tonto, tu misma lo dijiste. Te lastime y debo compensar mi error, es lo correcto.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga cuando se trata de proteger una sonrisa -tomaste el último curita y lo colocaste en el puente de mi nariz- al menos esta no se pegó en mis dedos, ¿Qué tal? Es de color rosita, combina con tus zapatos blancos.

-Gracias… -Musite ante el poder de esa ternura, esa conmovedora manera de ser y encantadora sonrisa.

-No es Nada, Kotori-chan- rápido y ágil te colocaste a mi lado en espera de otra palabra que daría inicio a tu bienestar- aunque no te he pedido perdón correctamente -te mire y tu juntaste tus manos- lo lamento mucho, no debí empujarte tan fuerte, por mi culpa caíste contra el piso…

-No es nada, enserio…

-Claro que lo es, y es todo-con mis manos entre las tuyas y una sincera mirada, continuaste hablando- sé que soy un bruto de lo peor y que no tengo mucho cuidado en la mayoría de las cosas que hago, por eso mismo quiero pedirte perdón por lastimarte con algo que se pudo haber evitado de solo prestar algo.

Mi mente de nueva cuenta se había quedado en blanco al ver esos brillantes zafiros, mi corazón latía a un nivel tan rápido que podía jurar que se saldría de mi pecho, incluso mis mejillas se tornaban de un tono carmesí más intenso, las manos me sudaban e incluso temblaban de ese ajeno sentimiento que aquejaba mi cuerpo de infante. Simplote verlo así, su manera de ser provocaba en poco tiempo de conocerte, esas reacciones tan raras aparecieran en mi de manera repentina.

\- ¿Me perdonas? -preguntaste con ojos suplicantes de una respuesta afirmativa. Tímidamente asentí- ¿de verdad? -volví a asentir y una enorme sonrisa alegre se formó en tus labios- me alegro mucho, Kotori-chan. Seremos muy buenos amigos, eso te lo puedo garantizar.

-E-eso creo... -retire mis manos de las suyas que ya habían aflojado el agarre- Ho... -tome aire y coloque mis manos sobre mi pequeño pecho- Honoka-kun –musite tu nombre apenada.

Pensé que no lo habías escuchado, pero que tus mejillas se pusieran un poco sonrosadas y que rieras simpáticamente después de haberte impresionado, me dio la pista de que si lograste escucharme.

\- ¡Veras que sí! -diste varios asentimientos con tu cabeza de manera alegre- Kotori-chan, ¡a partir de hoy seremos amigos!

-S-Si –una pequeña y delicada sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro ante la idea.

En ese pequeño lugar escondido del parque fue donde nos volvimos amigos, pero también fue donde nuestra relación cambio de manera peculiar. Como dije, tu papá te iba a buscar e incluso te meterías en problemas por no considerarlo en tu ecuación de infante. Lo que no preví, fue que mi mamá era la mujer con la que estaba hablando tu papá antes de que vinieras a buscarme, y de hecho ellos dos vinieron en nuestra búsqueda. De ese encuentro casual, nació un romance entre nuestros progenitores.

¿Cómo explicar el sentimiento que tuve? Todo paso tan rápido; de pequeñas citas casuales a encuentros aún más largos que podían tomar incluso todo el día o en veces la noche a una cena antes de decirnos que seriamos hermanos formalmente.

Tú te alegraste y no era para menos, nuestra relación había crecido tanto que nos teníamos confianza para absolutamente todo, pero yo no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Una parte de mí se alegraba de que mi mamá consiguiera a alguien para ella, pero otra parte odiaba la idea de que tuviera un nuevo papá. Yo solo tenía uno, y él no era ese hombre de cabello anaranjado casi rojizo.

* * *

Tenía apenas siete años cuando nuestros padres se comprometieron y culminaron su relación en un matrimonio. Los cuatro viviendo "felizmente" en la que era tu casa al inicio. Me atrevo a decir, que no fui el ejemplo perfecto de una hermana buena, todo lo contrario, le tomé fascinación a hacerte la vida imposible las veces que fueran necesarias. ¿La justificación? En mi mente de infante, eras tú el principal culpable de que mi mamá estuviera con otro hombre, de no ser por ti, a lo mejor no se hubieran conocido. Así que para hacerme sentir mejor a mí misma y hacer que ustedes se alejaran de nosotras, te causaba las peores bromas que mi corta edad me permitía pensar; pasaba desde ponerle tinta de calamar a tu cepillo de dientes a dejarte abandonado "accidentalmente" en el zoológico.

No sé cómo soportaste tanto maltrato hasta los trece años de edad, incluso había veces en la que por error mis bromas caían sobre mi mamá y tú te dabas por completo la culpa, excusándote de que querías probar cosas nuevas y por eso habías hecho eso.

De verdad no sabría decir si en realidad te odiaba, como dije, era mi manera de lidiar con el nuevo cambio, pero de lo que, si estoy segura, es que pensé que esa situación continuaría de por vida, claro que no conté con lo que pasaría en mi doceavo cumpleaños.

-Kotori-chan –quien me llamaba era mi querida amiga Nozomi. Nos habíamos conocido hace tres años, pero ya la consideraba una hermana para mí- ¿porque sigues con esto? -inquirió cuando me vio cargando un bote de pintura en spray.

-El tiempo que sea necesario –pronuncie sin mucho ánimo de hablar sobre el tema. Sabia de que venía el asunto, era para regañarme por mis actos.

-Honoka-kun no es un mal chico, ¿tengo que recordarte quien fue el que nos presentó? -sus grandes ojos verdes se posaron en mi cuando por inercia la mire- el solo quiere tu bienestar, no te a delatado en todos estos años.

-Es porque es un pequeño tonto –bufe al recordar todos esos acontecimientos- no sabe ni como atarse las abujitas, mucho menos tiene el valor de delatarme.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de atarse las agujetas –ella soltó un gran suspiro.

La broma que planeaba era sencilla a comparación con las otras, esta únicamente consistía de que debía de atraer al pelinaranjo al parque y rociarle spray de pintura en la cara cuando no se diera cuenta. Era sencillo y divertido de cierta manera.

-El solo quiere ser tu hermano, ¿Qué tan malo es eso? -la pelimorada me siguió detrás del árbol donde sabía que Honoka-kun pasaría, porque usualmente le gustaba caminar a esa hora y en ese parque- Kotori-chan, no tienes cinco años para que hagas este tipo de bromas tan tontas.

-Yo no te obligo a presenciarlas, ¿o sí? -alce la ceja con cierta burla y ella simplemente rodo los ojos.

-Solo espero que no te salga el tiro por la culata –murmuro Nozomi y se quedó a un lado de mí.

-Veras que no –dije confiada de que mi broma no saldría mal.

¿Has escuchado que la soberbia no es muy buena? Pues, en ese esplendido caso, donde pensaba que todo me saldría bien, fue todo lo contrario.

En efecto, alguien si fue rociado con pintura cuando unos prominentes pasos se acercaron a nuestra posición, pero cuando me asomé para reírme a todo pulmón de mi víctima, me encontré con un niño o más bien un joven de aproximadamente quince años. Su cara no había sido manchada, pero su camisa polo blanca si y tenía una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué te pasa? -pregunto exasperado y casi gritando- ¿¡Sabes lo que cuesta esta camisa!?

-E-este yo... -retrocedí un par de pasos. Claro que estaba asustada, sentía que podía morir del solo ver su atroz mirada.

-Cálmate amigo –Nozomi-chan se colocó enfrente de mí, protegiéndome de ese joven- solo fue una broma, no es para que te enojes- hablo de manera tranquila, pero son a ciencia cierta de que estaba tanteando el terreno por si necesitábamos salir corriendo o hacer alguna estupidez para salir del apuro.

\- ¿Qué me calme? -aunque el quinceañero diera un paso amenazante hacia el frente, Nozomi-chan se mantuvo firme contra el- ¡Mejor quítate para que le pueda enseñar a esta niñita una lección!

Aun con la amenaza y con la intención del joven de lastimarme, la pelimorada se mantuvo y no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Sabía que tenía que sacarla de ahí, porque conociéndola, a ella no le importaba agarrarse a golpes con alguien que le dobla la fuerza o tamaño por defenderme, pero estaba paralizada del miedo, no podía mover ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo.

El mayor soltó un tremendo bufido y antes de que tomara de la blusa de Nozomi-chan, alguien empujo al joven haciéndolo caer.

-Sí que sabes hacer un espectáculo cuando llegas -hablo mi mejor amiga tras suspirar de alivio- Honoka-kun

-Lo lamento –el pelinaranjo se incorporó con una media sonrisa- quería hacer algo mejor, pero solo para eso me alcanzo el tiempo- miro a la ojiverde y después a mí- ¿te encuentras bien? Me preguntaste de forma amable.

Antes de que respondiera su pregunta, el quinceañero se había levantado del piso y le proporciono un tremendo golpe en la cara al ojiazul.

-Sera mejor apartarnos un poco mas –Nozomi-chan tomo de mi brazo para tirar de él y movernos unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Honoka-kun... -una pequeña punzada nació en el fondo de mi corazón al ver como con esfuerzo te levantabas del piso- Nozomi-chan, debemos ayudarlo- le hable con una voz titubeante, pero ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

-Créeme, no querrás meterte en esto –dio un último paso hacia atrás y en el proceso me empujo- deja que él lo resuelva.

\- ¡P-pero…! –trague saliva de los nervios y ansiedad que me provocaba esa situación.

-Solo mira –la pelimorada me miro de reojo con una sonrisa que avisaba que algo bueno iba a pasar.

Me resigne a no poder ganarle en fuerza a mi mejor amiga, únicamente me quede viendo como ese niño mayor te tomaba del cuello de la camisa y amenazaba con molerte a golpes con su mirada asesina.

\- ¿Alguna última palabra, enclenque? –vocifero con un tono grueso de voz- aunque, si te vas ahora y no causas problemas- con una fastidiosa risa, se giró a vernos a con una sonrisa perturbadora- podre arreglar o más bien saldar cuentas con la enana de ahí.

Recuerdo muy bien el sonido de aquel golpe que le brindaste a ese joven. Aunque fue rápido, el sonido era parecido a cuando rompes una madera o algún objeto hecho con esa misma materia. El quinceañero no había caído al piso como la vez pasada, si no que retrocedió unos pasos y al levantar la mirada limpia la sangre que escurría de su labio superior.

\- ¿Enserio quieres hacer esto? –pregunto serio y con cara de pocos amigos el mayor- ¡Bien! –al ver que no respondías y que solo te pusiste en posición de guardia, se abalanzo sobre ti.

Recuerdo haber gritado tu nombre e intente acercarme, pero los brazos de Nozomi-chan no me permitían moverme mucho. Cada golpe al igual que cada patada era asombrosamente terrible, una masacre a mis ojos. Pero no te dabas por vencido y aunque cayeras, continuabas levantándote para regresar los golpes brindados con anterioridad. No quería ver nada de eso, pero algo me obligaba a hacerlo, una fuerza que ni hoy en día puedo saber que es. La espalda de Nozomi-chan, se encontraba tensa y con cada nueva reacción ella a veces daba pequeños saltos y gruñía de la impotencia. Si nosotras lo estábamos pasando mal con solo verlo, no podía ni imaginar el dolor que debiste sentir en ese momento.

Casi podía jurar que mi corazón se salía de su lugar cuando un último golpe en la quijada te hizo caer contra el piso y pese al pronóstico, por poco te levantaste, pero no fue así, quedaste sin fuerza al tocar fondo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? –rio el mayor. Aunque jadeando adolorido continúo carcajeándose y regocijándose en su gloria- No vales la pena –nos miró con esa misma asquerosa sonrisa y de inmediato Nozomi-chan endureció su mirada- Me divertí tanto que ahora no me importan –soltó en otra tremenda carcajada- Nos vemos –dijo con simpleza, como si lo que hizo fuera muy normal. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

En ese momento, aunque internamente quería gritarle a ese baboso, mi mente y cuerpo tuvieron un único objetivo.

\- ¡Honoka-kun! –por fortuna la ojiverde ya se había apartado de mi camino y me dio completa libertad para acercarme a ti- ¡Honoka-kun, respóndeme! –grite de manera desesperada cuando me encontraba a tu lado.

Tras unos segundos se silenció, soltaste una pequeña risita que por poco se llevaba el viento- Eres muy gritona, Kotori-chan –musitaste al abrir los ojos y mirarme- ¿estás bien?

-Tonto –no podía controlar esas lagrimas que salieron ferozmente de mis ojos, era un sentimiento de alivio, pero a vez de miedo- la que debería de preguntar eso soy yo –tome un pañuelo que escondía en la bolsita de mi vestido y con el intente limpiar esa sangre que surcaba tu mejilla derecha.

\- ¿Sera que me gusta saber cómo estás? –reíste con cierta dificultad debido a la patada en las costillas que te brindo ese joven- Kotori-chan, no quiero que manches tu pañuelo favorito.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza- yo quiero hacerlo –continúe limpiando los rastros de sangre que eran visibles en tu cara- ¿Por qué…? –antes de terminar, otra risita tuya me interrumpió.

-No preguntes lo obvio –una sonrisa impecable salió a relucir en tus labios- yo prometí protegerte.

\- ¿Es por lo de nuestros padres? –lentamente negaste con la cabeza- ¿entonces?

-Es por ese día en el parque –tras suspirar, tomaste mi mano libre al haber jadeado de dolor- desde ese día, me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que nada o nadie te lastimaría –aunque quería hablar, el apretón que le diste a mi mano me dio la indirecta de que te dejara hablar- eso incluye las bromas que me has hecho todos estos años. Sé que la llegada de mi papá y yo no fue mucho de tu agrado y pese a que nos estábamos llevando bien, es normal que sintieras que estábamos ocupando un espacio que no nos corresponde y por eso me jugabas bromas muy pesadas, pero –guardaste silencio y yo preste atención a tus gestos: era simplemente la mirada más tranquila del mundo- pero eso no significa que yo quisiera hacerte daño o hacer que te metieras en problemas.

-Honoka-kun…

Es en esos momentos de la vida en la que te sientes la persona más estúpida y vil del mundo. El, pese a mis constantes bromas y rechazos, seguía cuidando de mí. Bien me lo decía Nozomi-chan, pero en mi terquedad quería creer lo contrario y hacerlo ver como el malo de la película.

-Así que no llores ¿sí? –aun sonriendo continuaste hablando- no importa que tantos años pasen, no voy a permitir que nadie te lastime. Así sea un tipo que me doble el tamaño, luchare por tu felicidad.

-Eres… -mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, era un mar de llanto a diestra y siniestra- ¡Honoka-kun! –con aquel grito desesperado, te abrace como si no hubiera mañana.

-K-Kotori-chan, recuerda que estoy lastimado –soltaste unos cuantos quejidos y risas nerviosas que cesaron al escuchar mis sollozos- solo por un rato, ¿sí?

-Es una chica algo rara, ¿no crees? –hablo mi mejor amiga con una voz graciosa.

-Algo así –de tus labios los quejidos volvieron a salir, pero eran tenues a comparación con mi llanto- pero así la quiero…

-Esto podía ser interesante en un futuro –sabía a ciencia cierta de que ella estaba sonriendo con cierta malicia.

Aunque no me importaba lo que ella estaba imaginando en su perturbada mente, ene se entonces solo quería tenerte en mis brazos. No le daba méritos a mi fuerza, pero era lógico que después de eso tuvieras más dolor de lo normal.

Después de ese día y de tu sacrificio, comencé a verte con otros ojos. Si bien, ya comenzaba a tratarte como amigo y hermano, en el fondo un sentimiento diferente empezaba a crecer. Uno cálido y especial; que me hacía estremecer de solo ver tu sonrisa, uno que lograba hacerme saltar y sonreír de alegría cuando llegabas a la casa después de una aventura; el que es capaz de mover montañas y lograr incluso lo imposible; uno que no entendí hasta después de cumplir dieciocho años. Porque no solo eran tus acciones hacia a mí lo que me alteraba, si no las palabras que cantabas a mi oído antes de empezar a soñar y despertar en un cuento de hadas: un "te quiero princesa" evolucionado a "te amo con todo mi corazón".

No sé qué tan consiente eras de esas palabras, de tus gestos o acciones, incluso te llegaste a molestar cuando un niño me invito a jugar a su casa: me tomaste de las manos y me alejaste de su lado. A veces quería creer que lo hacías de manera indirecta y sin pensar, pero en ratos y por no decir que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, lograba divisar la seriedad y pasión con la que un amante vería a su pareja.

Esa pequeña duda se había sembrado en mí, vivía con ella e ignoraba si sería verdad o mentira, únicamente quería vivir a tu lado de esa manera el tiempo que nos quedase de vida.

Aunque, antes de saber tus palabras al respecto, antes de saber que mi corazón había sido tuyo y desconocía eso, ocurrió un suceso desato en mi los tan afamados "celos".

-Me gusta –musito mi mejor amiga algo apenada de la situación.

Con esas dos simples palabras logro desarmar mi imperio de felicidad. Mi torre fuertemente construida fue destruida con eso. No sé cómo sucedió, no, si lo sé, todo sucedió por culpa de Ryoichi, ese maldito que le hizo tanto daño a nuestra querida amiga. Aunque hubiera pasado un año del aterrador accidente y de la imposición de los padres del inglés en que Nozomi-chan se casara con su hijo, ella aún no había superado la situación. Divagaba y ondeaba la bandera de que ella lo tenía todo solucionado, solo era una chica asustada del futuro que vendría y tendría que lidiar. Tú te acercarte a ella y le sonreíste, la trataste con más cariño de lo habitual, me molestaría, pero sabía que la veías como hermana, pero en ese momento de debilidad de la pelimorada, ella comenzó a enamorarse de ti o eso fue lo que su mente creyó.

Era su manera particular de hacerse sentir querida y no utilizada como ese tarado lo hizo.

Al principio, quise apoyarla, darle palabras de apoyo para que cumpliera su cometido. No sabía que me estaba destruyendo por dentro con cada maldita cita arreglada, cada cruce de miradas inesperado, y sonrisas confidentes. No sabía que podía guardarle tanto rencor a una persona, llegue al punto de no querer hablar con ella de por vida, dejarla a su suerte cuando ese sentimiento de odio comenzó a crecer.

Pero extrañamente, te diste cuenta que algo no andaba bien, puesto que cada vez que Nozomi-chan me hablaba, le contestaba con seriedad y no con mi habitual sonrisa. Me tomaste de los hombros y me sonreíste.

\- ¿Me dirás que pasa? –ladeaste la cabeza como un pequeño niño, aunque ya tenías dieciséis años de edad- te he notado muy seca con Nozomi-chan, ¿se pelearon?

-No –fue lo que dije. Intentaba tragar ese bufido, pero salió a la primera apertura de mis labios.

\- ¿Y eso que fue? –me solté de tu agarre y me dirigí a mi cama, pues me habías interceptado en mi cuarto- Kotori-chan –me seguiste y te sentaste al lado mío- Por favor.

Me la pensé más de una vez si decírtelo o no, incluso aun desviando la mirada tus ojos azules zafiro consumían alma.

-Es Nozomi-chan… -musite sin mirarte- ella…

-Ella me ve como algo más que un amigo –más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Te mire sorprendida y únicamente sonreíste de lado- estoy consciente de eso.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo…?

-No soy tan tonto como crees –tomaste mi mano derecha y aun sonriendo hablaste- es muy evidente cuando tu hermanita menor te planea citas con tu mejor amiga y ella se sonroja cuando te ve.

-Honoka-kun –apreté ese ligero agarre y suspiraste- ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso te pregunte yo a ti –frunciste el ceño ligeramente al negar con la cabeza- sé que te molesta esta situación, pero solo es por poco tiempo.

\- ¿Poco tiempo? –alce la ceja y asentiste- ¿a qué te refieres?

-No es la manera más bonita de abordar el tema –soltaste mi mano y con un rápido movimiento te acostaste en la cama- sí que me duele la espalda~

-Oye –te mire con reproche y contestaste con una risita- no estamos hablando de tus lumbalgias.

-Lo sé, pero es para aligerar el ambiente –observaste el cielo con esa media sonrisa- como dije, es por poco tiempo. Nozomi-chan está pasando por momentos difíciles en su vida: la muerte de sus padres y que tenga que casarse con un bastardo como el –apretaste tus puños en señal de la ira que estabas tragando- nada es justo para ella –bufaste y estrellaste las manos contra la cama- es una chica fuerte, lo sabes, pero necesita al menos sentir ese "apoyo extra".

\- ¿Cómo? –pregunte curiosa.

-Que ella se sienta atraída a otra persona es normal en su situación. Es como el efecto que tiene una persona cuando un patito lo ve por primera vez. El piensa que es su madre y lo sigue a todas partes –suspiraste con pesar- ella siente que debe depositar todo ese cariño y amor en una persona que la trate de la misma manera.

-Eso no suena muy bien…

-Es porque no suena nada bien –me miraste. Su cara no mostraba una sonrisa, sino una de resignación y frustración juntas- Si le digo "No me gustas, te quiero solo como amiga", podría destrozarla, ella no necesita eso. Llegará un momento en el que se dará cuenta de que lo que está haciendo es un error y lo olvidara.

-Sigue siendo confuso… -fruncí el ceño y negué varias veces con la cabeza- no suena a algo que haría Nozomi-chan.

-No lo es y por eso debemos ser cautelosos –devolviste tu mirada al techo- quiero su felicidad, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por ella. Hay cosas que Nozomi-chan debe de descubrir por su propia cuenta.

-Si lo ves así, tienes razón–solté un suspiro aliviada, no solo porque Honoka-kun no veía a Nozomi-chan como algo más que una amiga, sino porque estaba en lo correcto- me gustaría hacer algo por ella.

-Ya lo haces y me gusta saber que no están peleadas, angelito –que me llames por ese apodo, solo lograba poner mis mejillas coloradas- intuyo también que te pusiste celosa por todo esto, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y-yo? –ni siquiera intentándolo lograba que una voz convincente saliera de mis labios- c-claro que no.

-Te lo he dicho, no soy tonto, solo algo distraído –reíste y tomaste mi mano izquierda puesto que la derecha estaba fuera de tu alcance- sé que es difícil y tal vez muy tedioso, pero te juro por todo lo que tengo, que lo único que puedo amar en esta vida eres tú, Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Q-que? –mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis mejillas e incluso las orejas ardieron como un mar de llamas.

-Que te quiero e incluso puedo jurar que te amo –una sincera sonrisa resplandeció en tu cara- nunca tendré ojos para otra persona que no seas tú.

-Honoka-kun… -musite sin saber muy bien que decir. Era un mar de emociones en ese momento- ¿e-es enserio?

-Sí, con todo mi corazón –asentiste sin titubear- estaré contigo hasta los confines más horribles del universo. Siendo tu mi compañía, no tengo porque temerle a nada o a nadie.

-Y-yo lo sé –me quede hechizada en tus ojos azules- nunca te abandonaría, eres mi adorado Honoka-kun, por el que este corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza –no sé porque dije eso, simplemente salió expulsado de mi corazón a mi boca. Cuando me di cuenta de mi incoherencia y estupidez, cubrí de inmediato mi cara con mis manos.

-No tienes por qué apenarte –con cuidado retiraste mi escudo de manos para atraparme entre tus brazos y caricias a mi espalda-Por eso mismo, necesito que seas fuerte y apoyar a Nozomi-chan. Ella nos necesita más que otra cosa en el mundo, es nuestra mejor amiga y casi hermana, necesitamos apoyarla.

-E-está bien… -el fresco aroma que provenía de ti, lograba relajarme- sé que lo se dará cuenta, es Nozomi-chan, a fin de cuentas.

-Lo sé, es nuestra gran y linda amiga –te acomodaste conmigo en brazos y tomaste posesión de mi cintura cuando estabas detrás de mí- es fuerte, pero incluso el roble más fuerte necesita de alguien para crecer.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio? –me gire para ver tu cara que mantenía ese toque infantil que tanto me gusta- no recuerdo que fueras así hace unos años.

\- ¿Madure? –reíste y negaste con la cabeza- creo que es más bien la influencia positiva que tienes en mí.

\- ¿Yo causo eso? –no sé cómo pasaba de estar apenada a sentirme picara a tu lado, eran cosas que simplemente ocurrían- prefiero ser una influencia negativa en las personas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con…? –no te deje terminar, pues en un ágil movimiento me subí arriba de ti con una sonrisa digna de los sueños pervertidos de nuestra amiga pelimorada- ¿K-Kotori-chan? –el verte apenado solo estimulaba mi lado juguetón y travieso.

-Me gusta la idea de hacerte sonrojar, Ho-no-a-kun –cada silaba resaltada de tu nombre era un centímetro más cerca de ti, me incline hasta estas lo suficientemente cerca de tu rostro –es solo verte de esa manera, es sencillamente encantador –bese tu mejilla y de inmediato te pusiste rígido casi estático- ¿tanto te disgusta?

-P-para nada –titubear y ponerte más colorado no ayudaba a tu situación- ¿p-porque lo haría?

\- ¿Y porque no? –bese tu frente y de nuevo tu mejilla izquierda fue besada- ¿Qué tiene de malo desear lo imposible?

\- ¿A-ah?

Con un hábil movimiento, quedamos a escasos milímetros de que nuestros labios se tocaran. No reluias mi tacto y ni tampoco mostrabas interés en hacerlo, ¿Cómo podía tomar eso? Era una invitación a lo que muchos pensarían que es prohibido, una invitación que rechace.

Estrepitosamente me aleje de ti y de un salto me coloque al lado de la cama- ¡Mira lo rojo que te pusiste! –te señale con burla y me di media vuelta- ¿enserio crees que lo haría? Tenemos toda la vida para pensar en las posibilidades~ -di unos pasos hacia adelante y te miré sobre mi hombro, te veías sorprendido y confundido con ese gran rojo cubriendo tu cara- no tardes hermanito, recuerda que mamá hizo la comida del día de hoy~

Salí corriendo cual colegiada de la habitación. ¿Por qué no lo bese? Me gustaría decir que fue por "no hacer lo incorrecto", eso en realidad me tiene sin cuidado, creo que la razón por la que mis labios no chocaron con los tuyos, fue simplemente por el miedo de hacerlo. Lo que conlleva un beso y dárselo a una persona de la cual no sabes cómo reaccionara después, es simplemente aterrador. Por eso no quise hacerlo, pero tenía la esperanza que, en el futuro, dicha oportunidad de presentar y esta vez, mis temores no se atraviesan para lograr mi objetivo.

* * *

Tras esa "pequeña" platica, pasaron dos semanas para que Nozomi-chan dejara su necesidad de amar a alguien. Fue de la noche a la mañana, ignoro que situación habrá tenido o que leyó en sus cartas para que llegara a la conclusión de que lo que hacía no era lo más correcto del mundo.

Era un alivio para mí, el mayor del mundo si puedo decirlo. Mi vida parecía andar de maravilla, mi mejor amiga había desistido en ligarse al que juraba que era el amor de mi vida y el parecía más cercano a mí, aunque por poco casi lo besaba.

Era bello y un sueño que duro hasta que cumplí dieciocho años, bueno, fue el día de San Valentín.

El hecho de pensar en esa fecha, hoy en día me pone nostálgica y un tanto fantasiosa de lo que pudo o no ocurrir.

Sabia de tus sentimientos y yo afirmaba que los míos eran los más sinceros del mundo. Así que, ese día del amor y de la amistad estaba dispuesta a confesarte mis sentimientos.

Era un día normal en la universidad, sabia tus horarios y por eso te pedí que nos viéramos en el parque donde nuestra pequeña aventura había comenzado.

Había preparado unos chocolates solo para ti, te los daría en cuento de confesar mis sentimientos, Nozomi-chan incluso me había dado un amuleto de la suerte para que todo saliera bien y nada malo pasara… Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa al ver que tu no llegabas al parque, puesto que yo había llegado una hora antes para preparar mis palabras.

Al son de los chillantes columpios en el cual ya no colgaban mis pies por la altura que tenía, el viento se meció a mi favor puesto que con el estabas tú, corriendo fatigado y ajetreado. Al llegar te disculpaste con una tenue sonrisa y me levante del columpio, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, pero estaba decidida a decirte mis sentimientos. Y eso hice, te extendí la caja de chocolates que guardaba detrás de mi espalda y baje la mirada, grite que me gustabas mucho más que un amigo o en nuestro caso hermanastros. Pasaron segundos que se sintieron como gélidas horas y tú no contestaste, alce la mirada y unas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por tus ojos.

\- ¿Honoka-kun? –te mire sin entender la situación, que lloraras no era algo muy normal- ¿Qué tienes? –pregunte al sentir tus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Esto no puede ser –murmuraste con pesar- tú no puedes amarme, Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunte atónita, no entendía el origen de tus palabras. Solo lograba distinguir el dolor y aflicción de tu voz.

-No me amas, somos hermanos, ¿lo entiendes? –con esas lágrimas, tu voz se iba quebrando cada segundo más- tu no sientes amor por mí, de ese que profesar no. Me amas como un hermano, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no! –grite al sentir que mi orgullo se desmoronaría- ¡te amo, con todo mi corazón, no como hermano, si no como hombre! –grite frustrada de esa apagada cara que tenías.

Por fortuna no había nadie en el parque, puesto que pensarían que soy una loca a mas no poder.

\- ¡Entiéndelo! –apretaste tus manos contra mis hombros, no me dolían, más bien me traspasaban tus sentimientos: impotencia- No podemos hacer esto, no tenemos futuro.

\- ¡Tú mismo dijiste que sentías lo mismo por mí! –estaba más que molesta con la situación- ¡Me dijiste que me amabas, que era todo para ti! ¿Por qué ahora que quiero confesarme a ti, me rechazas como si nada?

-Porque no importa donde lo vea –me soltaste y te diste la vuelta, evitando mi interrogadora mirada- he intentado buscar una alternativa, algo que logre que estemos juntos, pero nada me parece lógico o correcto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo piensas en esas cosas? –reclame herida- ¡Tu no piensas en otra cosa que no sea pan, no me salgas que ahora eres un sabio! –los chocolates que había preparado con tanto cariño cayeron al piso para darle apertura a mis manos transformadas en puños cerrados- ¡Si no me amas de esa manera! ¿¡Porque decirme que si todos estos años!? ¡Maldición, mírame cuando te hablo! –brame más que molesta, tenía ira saliendo por todas partes, era tal que comenzaba a ver borroso por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No permitiría que salieran, en ese momento no.

\- ¡Ya! –diste la vuelta y tus ojos eran cristalinos con toques rojizos- ¡Claro que te amo! –gritaste frustrado y continuaste- Pero… -bajaste de inmediato la mirada, como si estuvieras apenado.

\- ¿¡Pero que!?

-No puede ser lo nuestro –poco a poco levantaste la mirada- de donde lo quiera ver, lo que sientes por mí es únicamente agradecimiento por haber sido amable contigo cuando éramos niños.

\- ¿Qué crees que tengo cinco años aun? –pregunte escéptica- no tengo esa edad, ya crecí, soy una mujer adulta.

-Y eso lo sé a ciencia cierta –al levantar la mirada, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de tus ojos- pero eso no quita que sea verdad. Fui amable contigo y seguí así hasta entonces. Te mentiría si te digo que no te veo como mujer en algunas veces y afirmo que te amo con todo mi corazón –ese pequeño me sentí feliz, pero como en cualquier novela romántica, el momento trágico venía a continuación- yo también quiero que lo nuestro sea realidad, pero sabes bien que lo que sientes por mí no es más que una atracción momentánea. Solo estas sustituyendo el hecho de no conocer más gente, soy el único joven que está contigo.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –solté un tremendo grito que incluso con él, algunos pájaros salieron volando- ¡Que es por esto y por otras cosas! ¡No entiendo nada de esto, si no me aceptas, solo tienes que decirlo y ya!

Lo que no quería paso, las lágrimas salieron cual cascada por mis ojos. Me sentía débil, destrozada, rota. La persona más estúpida del mundo por creer que sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Por favor… -aun pese a que releí su contacto al alejarme, te acercaste a mí para envolverme en tus brazos- lo que te digo duele y te juro que me odio a mí mismo por hacerte llorar.

-Es que lo que dices son mentiras –llore en tu pecho y lo golpe un par de veces- te amo, ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?

-Quiero, pero sé que no es verdadero –sabía que te dolían mis golpes, pero aun así no me decías o gesticulabas nada- si te acepto, estarás a mi lado y no conocerás el verdadero amor.

-Si tus palabras son ciertas… -poco a poco deje de golpear tu pecho y alce la mirada ¿Por qué ilusionarme todos estos años? –te mire con reproche e ira- ¿¡Por qué dejar que mi corazón se emocionara cuando le decías todas esas palabras!?

-Porque hasta hace unas semanas me di cuenta de eso –tomaste mi mejilla y con tu pulgar derecho limpiaste parte del maquillaje corrido en el- creí en mi inocencia de que esto era verdad, pero lo sabía en el fondo. Tú me ves como tu bote de salvación, como alguien que vino a ayudarte y siempre estará contigo- de inmediato negué con la cabeza- sabes que es verdad.

-No lo es, aunque tu rehúses mis sentimientos, sé que no es verdad lo que dices –me sentí segura al decirlo- no me enamoraría de alguien así, se lo que siento por ti.

\- ¿De verdad lo haces? –ladeaste la cabeza- ¿te acuerdas lo que paso con Nozomi-chan? Ella juraba que me amaba y solamente era su manera de aliviar su dolor, es casi lo mismo contigo –volví a negar con la cabeza- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque esta sensación y esta explosión que ocurre en mi pecho cuando te veo, no es algo que pueda generarse, así como si nada.

-Kotori-chan, por favor…

\- ¡No, nada de por favor! –volví a alzar la voz- sabes que digo la verdad, ¡lo sabes muy bien! –antes de que hablaras, te interrumpir- esas promesas, esos momentos, no pueden ser ideas mías, tu sientes lo mismo y lo sabes muy bien –negué varias veces con la cabeza e incluso mi cuerpo se movía al compás de eso- te amo… ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo y ya?

-No es lo correcto y no quiero privarte de la futura felicidad que tendrás –al igual que yo, eras un mar de lágrimas, pero aun hablabas con cierta cordura- te amo y por eso no te hare semejante daño.

-No me amas, no lo haces…

-Ya lo sabes, te lo he dicho un millón de veces –con una sonrisa enorme seguiste hablando- te amo y lo haré lo que me reste de vida. Aun incluso de miles de años o de que encuentres el amor en otra persona, sé que habrá un enorme espacio para ti, mi linda y adorada pajarita.

Sabía que no lo haría cambiar de parecer, por eso mismo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de esas emociones de impotencia que comenzaban a recorrerme-Nunca encontrare a alguien como tú –musite para abrazarlo, herida y triste.

No dos los días te rechazan de esa manera. Sentía mi corazón destrozado, jure que ese sentimiento no se iría de mi pecho. Quería que todo fuera un sueño y que en realidad nada hubiera pasado.

Nuestra relación, ¿Cómo describirlo? Después de esa trágica tarde, tu sonrisa siempre fue la misma pese a que en tus ojos había atisbos de tristeza y nostalgia. Tratarnos como siempre era doloroso, yo aún sentía esa fuerte atracción sobre ti, pero me resigne a seguir como antes. Sabía que no te convencería de lo contrario y de hacerlo, corría el riesgo en el que me odiaras…. No quería eso, así que hicimos borrón y cuenta nueva. Un extraño borrón y cuenta nueva si contemplas que nos seguíamos tratando de la misma manera. Yo me sonrojaba con tu sonrisa y tu seguías explotando con algunas de mis reacciones. Se sentía tan natural que quería conservarlo así, aunque fuera una manera obsesiva de quererte, solo deseaba que las cosas no cambiaras después de mi confesión y ser rechazada.

Pero tenías razón, mi corazón era incierto e indeciso, te amaba, pero como un hermano, aunque aún conservaba en mi corazón esos recuerdos y reacciones que provocas en mí y de manera involuntaria salen: los celos, los sonrojos, el cariño, el saltar sobre ti cuando te veo, y etc. Después de un año lo entendí, después de una intensa platica con Nozomi-chan, saqué de nuestra lista de pendientes el amor. Pero nunca borre de esa lista tu bella sonrisa.

No podía pedir un mejor regalo a la vida que el hecho de haberte conocido, el ser parte de tu vida es el mejor regalo que me pueden dar. Te amo y puedo jurar que este sentimiento perdurara hasta el día que muera, aunque espere a mi príncipe azul, sé que siempre te contemplare en mis planes futuro y estaré lista para aceptar a quien sea capaz de domar tu salvaje corazón. Nos enojaremos por las parejas que escojamos, pero ese es nuestro estilo, me pondré celosa de todas las mujeres que se acerquen a ti y tu harás lo mismo. Los demás pensaran mal de nuestra relación, eso es más que obvio, porque no importa con quien este, siempre saltare sobre ti al verte y besare tus mejillas con la devoción que la hacen los amantes, pero el día que pregunten, diré con orgullo que eres mi hermanastro y si quieren averiguar más, les diré que fuiste dueño de mi corazón por más de la mitad de mi vida.

Antes de ti, no conocía esos blasfemos sentimientos como lo son la codicia y los celos; antes de ti, no había otra mano que borrara mi dolor; antes de ti, el amor solo era de cuentos de hadas; antes de ti, no había lugar para cantar.

Simplemente, antes de ti, no conocía lo que era el amor y mucho menos la felicidad.

* * *

_**¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado! Tenía pensado subir esto el catorce de febrero… Pero no lo termine n_n. Estos capítulos son la historia de Honoka y Kotori, Umi y Maki, antes de los acontecimientos de recarga natural. Espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho jaja.**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero sus opiniones y que les pareció, ¿les quedaran las cosas un poco más claras después de estos capítulos? **_

_**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	2. Umi y Maki parte 1

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

Aún recuerdo las flores caer de los árboles de cerezo en esa tan esperada temporada para los enamorados; danzaban en el vaivén del viento sin importarles quienes estuvieran cerca suyo. El cálido sol apenas estaba tocando el alba a finales de marzo, incluso aun el fresco del invierno era palpable en los pómulos de las personas que osaban salir a la intemperie de la gran ciudad de Hokkaido.

Un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia inundaba el aire relente de la noche pasada, con el sol apenas acariciando las puntas de los árboles y paseando lento por el pavimento del parque, la vista acogedora del roció matutino del pasto me parecía interesante aun a mis seis años de edad.

¿Qué hacía a esa hora y a esa edad afuera de mi casa? Mis padres no estaban, pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en los hospitales debido a que son jefes de dichos lugares, solo había una persona que me cuidaba, Saikawa-san, una ancianita que se movía con un bastón y cada vez que gritaba su cabello canoso se movía al compás. No era difícil esquivarla y salir a donde yo quisiera.

Era mi manera de llamar la atención de mis padres, iba a casi cualquier parte que mis pequeños pies me permitieran, no había lugar que no conociera de memoria y ese parque no era la excepción.

Mis padres, pese a que sé que aman, no solían prestarme la atención que una niña de mi edad necesita. Nunca se enteraron de mis escapadas, bueno, solo ese día en el que me quede embobada viendo el roció matutino.

-Me gustaría que mis padres vieran esto conmigo- admire con una mueca las flores de cerezo- aunque dudo que quieran hacer un espacio en su agenda para pasar tiempo con su hija- ironice mis palabras al poner los ojos en blanco.

Estaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que no note la presencia de alguien detrás mío, solo cuando esa persona comenzó a hablar.

-Pienso que es una temporada hermosa –comento esa voz calmada y al instante me gire de un salto para verlo.

Al verlo, no era nada del otro mundo, a decir verdad. Un niño un poco más bajito que yo, su cabello era de un azul como el cielo nocturno o eso me parecía a mí por la iluminación del momento, su piel era un tanto morena, ojos marrones y era algo espelto en su complexión. Ese niño se limitó a sonreír de manera amable cuando lo mire con sorpresa.

-Se dice que la tradición del Hanami viene de unos agricultores que pensaban que los dioses anidaban en sus flores –señalo uno de los árboles y por inercia observe con atención lo que marcaba- cuando estas flores se encontraban en su tono más rosado y estas estaban listas para florecer, los agricultores pensaban que los dioses bajaban a la villa y se convertían en arrozales, ese era el momento idóneo para plantar –bajo su dedo índice y por inercia también baje a mirada yo también- ¿Qué te parece? ¿interesante? –pregunto con una cálida sonrisa.

No entiendo porque sentí en ese momento un escalofrío en mi cuello ni tampoco porque mis mejillas se tornaron un poco coloradas. De lo único que pude estar segura en aquel entonces, es que no quería mostrarme débil frente a nadie, y eso para mí era una debilidad.

-No sé porque debería de importarme –desvié la mirada despectiva y me cruce de brazos- dices puras cosas extrañas.

-¿Eso crees? -soltó una pequeña y tenue risita- yo pienso que saber este tipo de cosas es importante en estos casos –dio un paso hacia adelante y con esa sonrisa extendió su mano- ¿Qué tal si me permites enseñarte algo mejor?

Les juro que no tenía pensado hacerle caso, incluso por mi mente paso la idea de darme la media vuelta e irme a mi casa para ver unas caricaturas. Pero, así como mis mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas por esa sonrisa, algo había en esos ojos marrones de cachorro que no me permitían negar su petición.

Así que torpemente asentí y el imito mi acción.

-Vamos entonces –tomo mi mano derecha y tiro de ella para guiarme- te prometo que te gustara.

No conteste, únicamente me limite a seguirle el paso, viendo su espalda en el proceso y el cómo sus cabello azules se movían al compás del viento.

* * *

o-o-o-o-

Si hago una cuenta atrás de lo que paso ese día, y si alguien hubiera intentado decirme lo que pasaría, en definitiva, les diría que está loco o algo parecido.

En mis distracciones con el paisaje, no note cuando llegamos a un pequeño quiosco en medio de ese parque donde estaban los arboles de cerezo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -pregunte al no entender porque me había llevado a ese lugar tan común.

-Te voy a mostrar algo que no olvidaras –apretó su agarre de mi mano y tiro para llevarme detrás del quiosco- mira, mira –que hablara tan entusiasmado me hizo querer ponerme al lado de él y ver con cuidado lo que tanto señalaba con su mano libre- ¿no es bonita?

\- ¿Uh? -alce la ceja y ladee la cabeza cuando vi unas pequeñas flores purpuras que estaban en un hueco debajo del quiosco- ¿Qué son?

No entendía y ni tampoco sabía nada de flores. Pero esas tenían una forma muy singular. Sus sépalos eran como de 11 a 14 mm, con un margen algo estrecho y fino, de color verde; sus pétalos eran parecidos a un rehilete, le daba un toque estético y atractivo.

-Son Alhelí -dijo con un tono alegre- de seguro no lo sabes, pero estas flores y más de este color, no son comunes en este tipo de lugares y menos con el clima de este lugar –aun sujetando mi mano, se agacho y tomo una de esas flores del tallo para arrancarla y extenderla hacia mí- vamos, huele.

Fruncí el ceño y tras suspirar tomé la flor- eres un niño raro –él se limitó a reír- ¿tus padres no te han dicho que tienes problemas mentales o algo así?

-Eso no quita que sea el más cuerdo –se encogió de los hombros en la espera de que oliera la flor.

-Si tus ojos hablaran, ya estarían gritando –negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a hacer lo que me pidió- a ver – acerqué la flor a mis fosas nasales y el olor de inmediato me hizo estremecer.

Era simplemente un aroma exquisito, uno que te hacia vibrar en el mismo instante en el que este pasa por tu conducto nasal. No sabría decir si era por su dulzura o por lo hechizante de su aroma lo que me hacía estremecer.

\- ¿Te gusto? -asentí de manera tímida ante su pregunta- me alegro. Descubrí estas flores cuando caminaba por aquí -se giró para ver las flores que quedaban aun en la tierra- en veces les pongo agua o algo de abono que le pido a mi mamá. A ella le encantan las flores.

\- ¿Y.… porque no las planta ella? -pregunte con cierta timidez. Aun me encontraba bajo los efectos de esa planta, claro que no era por el niño sonriendo enfrente de mí.

-Lo hizo, pero planto unas blancas, dijo que después plantaría las violetas –volvió a mirarme y di un pequeño saltito de la impresión- ¿Por qué fue eso? -una sonora carcajada vino a continuación de su comentario.

\- ¿C-cual salto? -antes de todo, soy una mujer digna y no iba a permitir que nadie me avergonzara- n-no sé a qué te refieres –con mi mano libre enrolle un mechón de mi cabello.

-El que acabas de dar, señorita -soltó otra carcajada y mientras hacía eso, yo me iba sonrojando cada vez más- eres muy graciosa.

\- ¡N-No lo soy! -con ese grito más agudo que un pajarito recién nacido, ni yo misma me hubiera creído.

-Así menos –poco a poco su risa fue cesando hasta que fue ocupada por esa amable sonrisa que estuvo blandiendo desde que lo conozco- ¿Qué tal si te traigo algo de agua? Eso puede ayudar a que te relajes.

-N-No gracias –continúe enrollando y desenrollando ese mechón de mi cabello hasta que su mano tomo mi juguetona mano- ¿ah?

-Solo tardare un momento, te prometo que no tardare mucho, ¿sí? -hay estaba de nuevo ese encanto que me hacía caer rendida a sus pies y hacer lo que él quisiera- tomare eso por un sí. Sera rápido, hay un puesto abierto a esta hora –que soltara mis manos me dio un extraño sentimiento de vacío, no se sentía agradable si soy sincera- no te muevas, ¿sí? -se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Vi su espalda alejarse hasta que dejé de vislumbrarlo. Entonces me acomode la falda del vestido y tome asiento en el piso al lado de las flores.

\- ¿Por qué se siente tanto frio ahora? -mire mis manos con cuidado. No parecían estar heladas pese a la temperatura que había, pero existía un sentimiento que no podía explicar aun- ¿Por qué duele? -con cuidado coloque ambas manos sobre mi pecho y al apretarlo ese sentimiento creció un tanto más- No entiendo nada.

Con mis manos sobre mi pecho, mire de nueva al cielo que ya se tornaba anaranjado, quedaban pocas horas para que el día comenzara y eso significaba que mis padres estarían en casa. Pero, ¿eso en verdad me importaba? ¿les importaba a ellos? Podía jurar que no, que ellos ni se acoraban que tenían una hija a la cual cuidar y amar. Era como si estuviera sola en el mundo, un mundo que pronto seria cruel conmigo y no tendría piedad con mi persona.

-No es justo, no es para nada justo –me abrace de mis rodillas, recordando todo ese rencor que le tenía a mis padres- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se quede sola? -cuanto estaba a punto de llorar, de liberar todas esas sensaciones destructivas, una presencia hizo aparición enfrente de mí.

-Hey –esa voz calmada de nuevo me hablo cuando recordaba algo triste- mira, se te cayo esto –alce la mirada poco a poco, ese niño se encontraba de cuclillas con una liviana y nostálgica sonrisa- se te cayo esto –repitió al mostrarme su mano, en ella había una mariposa inerte.

Negué una y otra vez con la cabeza- no lo es –apreté los puños de la impotencia y tristeza que sentía. Esa mariposa de alas grises y moteado negro se había quedado sin vida, así como yo cada día. Nunca volvería a volar.

-¿Estas segura? -ladeo inocentemente la cabeza y de nueva cuenta negué- es una lástima que no sea tuya, es muy bonita para no tener dueño –alzo un poco su mano y acerco su cabeza a ella- pero es momento de que se vaya a un mejor lugar –dio un pequeño soplido y en un dos por tres la mariposa comenzó a aletear y se alejó de nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿no es magnífica la manera en la que vuela? –su mirada divago entre la mariposa que volaba lejos de nosotros a mí.

-Yo… -me quede sin palabras.

¿Qué se puede decir en esos casos? Al principio quería llorar por lo que he pasado con mis padres, pero ver esa mariposa y los gestos del niño peliazul, tuve varios pensamientos relacionados con la libertad y el no darse por vencida. Pero a esa edad que tenía, aquellos pensamientos me parecían raros y no míos.

\- ¿Estas llorando? –pregunto el con amabilidad y de inmediato me limpie esas rebeldes lagrimas que comenzaban a surcar por mis mejillas- déjame ver –de su bolsillo trasero saco un pañuelo y con el limpio esas lagrimas involuntarias.

Me odie por mostrarme así enfrente de él, débil y llorona, algo que no mostraba ni siquiera con mis padres. ¿Por qué con el sí?

-No deberías de reprender tus lagrimas –su mano derecha tomo la mía y la acaricio suavemente- dicen que las lágrimas son las puertas del alma y que si las guardas, estas se quedaran para siempre para consumirte por dentro –al terminar de limpiar los estragos de mi sollozo, su otra mano tomo mi mano restante- Así que llora las veces que quieras, prometo no decirle a nadie que te vi hacerlo, ¿sí?

-Y-Yo… -de nueva cuenta las lágrimas volvían a inundar mis ojos- ¡E-es que no es justo! –solté el más tremendo y gran grito, y el mar de llanto salió al exterior.

Todos esos sentimientos que había estado guardando, se fueron como si nada al exterior con sus simples palabras. Aquello había sido magia, de eso estaba segura, nadie podía tener un poder tan fuerte como para hacerte soltar todo lo que escondías en tu corazón.

Lo hice, lloré todas esas lagrimas guardadas en mis cortos años de vida, el niño peliazul únicamente me miraba paciente, sus manos nunca abandonaron las mías, aunque yo las apretaba a mas no poder. Deje ir esa ira que tenía por mis padres, el cómo me sentía abandonada, la molestia que era mi nana, la gente de clase alta, todo eso lo deje ir en cada gimoteo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llore? Perdí la cuenta después del tercer minuto. De lo que sí puedo estar segura, es que cuando pare de llorar, la sonrisa cálida del niño fue lo primero que divisaron mis enrojecidos ojos.

\- ¿Mejor? –tímidamente asentí con la cabeza- me alegro, de veras –soltó mi mano izquierda y su pañuelo que descansaba en su palma limpio los restos de mi llanto- las damiselas solo deben de llorar enfrente de un caballero que pueda limpiar sus lágrimas con un pétalo de rosa –rio livianamente- pero a falta de eso, tendré que limpiarlos con este pañuelo indigno de tus tersas mejillas, ¿eso está bien?

Que preguntara esas cosas con esa actitud tan tranquila, me causo un escalofrío de nueva cuenta- S-si –trague saliva al momento de hablar. Sí que era difícil contestarle cuando esos ojos se posaban sobre ti.

-Me alegra saber que no he perdido mi encanto –al terminar su labor, se levantó y por consecuencia de que nuestras manos seguían juntas, me levanto en el proceso- será mejor guardarlo y lavarlo después, ¿no?

-No… -rápidamente tome su pañuelo y lo abrace contra mi pecho- Y-yo… yo lo lavare y te lo entregare, ¿s-si? –él se sorprendió por mi repentina actitud. Y no lo culpo, ni yo lo esperaba.

¿Qué no es normal que si ensucias un pañuelo tienes que devolverlo limpio? Es algo que mi madre se había encargado de enseñarme casi desde la cuna.

\- ¿Estas seguras? –asentí rápidamente y muy nerviosa, desvié la mirada para que él no me viera- Entiendo –su voz serena hizo aparición- si vas a tener mi pañuelo, creo que sería justo que me presentara, ¿verdad? –al escuchar un pequeño ruido o más bien un crujido, mire en la dirección de ese niño y mi sorpresa fue encontrarlo hincado.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué? –con su mano derecha sujeta a la mía, alzo la cabeza con una espléndida sonrisa- ¿q-que haces?

-Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi- aunque ignoro mi pregunta, ese tono de voz lo hacía ver maduro aun a su edad- es un placer conocerte. Sé que es repentino, pero espero que nos podamos llevar mejor, aunque primero me gustaría conocer tu nombre –con elegancia sus ojos marrones interrogaron a mis amatistas.

-P-pues… -carraspeo un poco para salir de ese hechizo que solo él hace de manera inconsciente- N-Nishikino, Nishikino Maki –hable con un pequeño hilo de voz.

-Es un placer conocerte, Maki –que digiera mi nombre, solo intensifico ese sonrojo que ya estaba apareciendo lentamente- a partir de hoy, seré el que cuide de tus sueños y proteja tu futuro –sin levantarse del piso, su fuerte promesa me hizo estremecer.

Con esas palabras, incluso el viento se movió sobre sus pies hasta llegar a su cabello para hacerlo bailar con él. Fue cuando me di cuenta del color verdadero de su cabello con los primeros rayos amarillos de la mañana: azul marino.

Raras y confusas palabras viniendo de un niño de apenas siete años de edad. No entendí por qué o la razón de sus palabras. Pero me hacían sentir feliz de una manera inexplicable, su sonrisa me era sencillamente encantadora al igual de esa manera tan suya de manejar la situación.

Claro que había quedado impactada por su forma de ser y más cuando se levando, y apretó el agarre de su mano contra la mía, alegaba que ya era momento de que volviera a mi casa.

\- ¿Ya? –alce la mirada y observe como el claro azul ya se comenzaba a apoderar del cielo- el tiempo se va volando.

-Eso pasa cuando te diviertes –tiro de mí y dio unos pasos hacia adelante- te quiero ir a dejar a tu casa, ¿es problema para ti? –negué y el asintió en respuesta- te sigo en ti.

Sin esperar más continuamos caminando. Tal vez, en otra circunstancia, esto no sería normal y de verdad no lo era. Pero, esa sonrisa y esos ojos, provocaban que hiciera las más estúpidas locuras que jamás pensé realizar. Él no sabía de mi relación con mis padres, aunque a esa altura podía intuir que se daba una idea y por eso no pregunto. Esperaba que yo le hablara del tema, pero por el momento, no había necesidad de tratar temas tan tristes.

Nuestro camino fue en completo silencio, pero de ese silencio cómodo que tanto describen en las películas. Me gustaría decir que llegamos lento y tardamos eternidades, pero el camino paciera que se hizo más corto con cada paso que dábamos, puesto que en un dos por tres ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Esta es –fue lo que comente al ver como no soltaba mi mano- será mejor que te vayas, mi papá puede ser algo… -antes de siquiera terminar, una ruidosa y escandalosa voz se hizo presente en el portón de la casa- creo que lo veras por ti mismo...

\- ¡Maki! –grito mi progenitor cuando estuvo al lado mío- ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!

Me gire sobre mis talones para verlo, me estaba concentrando para no contestarle, pero una figura azulada se colocó enfrente de mí.

\- ¿Umi? –mire su espalda con duda y él se limitó a verme de reojo y sonreírme.

-Yo me encargo desde aquí –tras decir eso, miro a mi padre y sin titubear aun con esa mirada de muerte por parte de él, comenzó a hablar- Señor, buenos días. Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, mis padres son dueños del dojo Sonoda –sabía que mi padre lo iba a interrumpir y por eso se adelantó a hablar- sé que está enojado porque su hija saliera sin permiso a decir verdad pensé que era el único que lo hacía.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? Usted no tiene nada que ver con mi hija –sé que mi papá se estaba controlando, pero que esa vena de su frente por poco explotara, no le daba un aura menos amenazante- explíquese.

-Mis padres también están ocupados todo el tiempo, con suerte recuerdan que tienen un hijo –se encogió de los hombros prosigue- por eso salgo a caminar a altas horas del alba, para ver si así puedo tener algo de su atención. ¿se ha puesto a pensar que su hija hace eso por la misma razón? -se mantuvo firme, sin moverse ni un centímetro- un niño no entiende el sacrifico que sus padres hacen por él, solo quiere que ellos estén para al menos en la hora de la comida, ¿eso es mucho pedir?

Hubo un momento de silencio, mi pelirrojo padre me miro y asentí con cierta timidez.

-Increíble que tenga que decírmelo un niño que no conozco –el negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado- será mejor que hablemos de esto, Maki.

-S-si… -di unos pasos hacia adelante y antes de apartarme lo suficiente del Sonoda, lo miré con nervios- ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti –soltó una liviana sonrisa- deben de hablar, y esto puede ser poca ayuda, pero sé que puede cambiar tu situación- hablo con la mayor confianza del mundo- cree en ti y si no puedes, siempre puedes llamarme. Recuerda que ahora soy tu caballero y te protegeré.

-L-Lo se… -escuche el refunfuñar de mi papá y eso indicaba que ya quería que me metiera a la casa- N-nos vemos en el parque mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿sí?

-Me sorprende que sea tan tarde –rio de nueva cuenta- pero está bien, iré cuando tú me lo pidas –asintió delicadamente con la cabeza.

Observe a mi padre y luego a Umi, sabía lo que quería hacer y aunque tuviera pena, lo haría –a-adiós –me acerque a él y bese sus mejillas rápidamente- n-no se te olvide nuestra cita –di la media vuelta y me metí rápidamente a mi casa.

Ignoro como habrá quedado el pobre de Umi después de eso, pero si estaba como yo; sonrojado a mas no poder y con el corazón a punto de explotar, es probable que ambos estuviéramos sintiendo lo mismo.

Esa mañana, mis padres y yo hablamos. Hubo muchas lágrimas y algunos gritos por parte míos y de mi mamá. Papá se había mantenido al margen, como si recitara las palabras de Umi en su mente una y otra vez.

Tras manifestarles mis inseguridades con respecto a su cariño hacia mí, llegamos a la conclusión de que ellos estarían conmigo los sábados y los domingos, y que verían la manera de comer en las tardes conmigo. Me juraron que me amaban y que solo eran ideas mías.

Dormí como nunca esa noche, claro, no sin antes lavar y planchar ese pañuelo. Aunque temo que, por lavar, me refiero a hacerlo en el lavamanos del baño y por planchas me refiero a que le pase una planchita de juguete que tenía y que por cierto termine quemando los extremos del pañuelo.

Era un sueño que mi vida se resolviera tan fácilmente, con solo hablar y ser sincera, solo faltaba decirle a ese niño que todo estaba bien. Esperaba tan ansiosa la cita que no había podido dormir hasta las tres de la mañana y termine despertándome a las dos de la tarde. Me bañe y arregle para estar lista para él, les había pedido permiso a mis padres después de esa emotiva platica, as que era la primera vez que tenía permiso de salir, pero con la vigilancia de mi nana.

\- ¿Llegue muy tarde? –pregunte al estar enfrente del peliazul que me recibió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Para nada –negó suavemente con la cabeza- acabo de llegar –con esa sonrisa dio un paso hacia adelante- mira, te traje esto –de su mano me enseño un pequeño broche en forma de mariposa de color morada- lo vi hoy en la mañana en una tienda y pensé que se vería bonito en ti. ¿puedo? –sabía que quería ponérmelo así que asentí con algo de pena- gracias –coloco con cuidado ese pequeño broche en mi cabello- como dije, te queda perfecto, y combina con tus ojos.

-G-Gracias –antes de que me quedara sin palabras, recordé que yo también le traía algo- t-toma –le extendí su pañuelo que recelosamente guardaba contra mi pecho- e-está algo quemado, pero…

\- ¿Tu lo planchaste? –pregunto en cuanto lo tuvo en su posición y asentí con algo de miedo- no tenías que molestarte tanto. Es perfecto –lo observo como si en realidad lo admirara- no podía estar más agradecido con esto –lo guardo en su bolsillo- gracias, Maki.

-D-de nada…

-Sé que es indiscreto preguntar –al dar un paso hacia adelante, me hizo despabilar- ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres ayer?

-Me… me fue muy bien –conteste con una tímida sonrisa- todo indica que las cosas ya se arreglaron.

-Es un alivio, pensé que había hecho las cosas mal… -negó rápidamente con la cabeza- estoy feliz por ti Maki, ¿fue una plática intensa?

-Mucho para alguien de mi edad…

-Pero es bueno saber que las cosas se solucionaron, ¿verdad? –se encogió de los hombros aun sonriendo- solo deberías molestarte por las cosas difíciles, por esto no.

-Ahora lo se… -al suspirar continúe- pero ahora tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo sabias que tenía un problema con mis padres? Principalmente, ¿Por qué yo? –pregunte curiosa.

-Uh… -coloco su dedo índice sobre su barbilla y esa amable sonrisa cambio a una traviesa- digamos que primero debo de hacer algo y después, puede que te diga la verdad.

\- ¿Y que es…? –sin que pudiera hacer nada, sus labios chocaron contra mi mejilla derecha, haciendo que de inmediato me pusiera colorada- ¿¡Q-que fue eso!?

-Digamos que es mi agradecimiento por el beso de ayer~ -al ver mis intenciones de golpearlo, se fue alejando- ¡patitas para que las quiero! –salió corriendo como un cobarde.

\- ¡T-TONTO! –corrí detrás de el para molerlo a golpes.

Aquel encuentro inesperado sello nuestro destino, una amistad se formó de la amabilidad de un niño que vio a una niña decaída. Me gustaría decir que mi papá estaba de acuerdo con la amistad que tenía con Umi, al principio no lo podía ver ni en pintura, pero al paso del tiempo y con los méritos del peliazul, mi padre termino por aceptarlo como un gran amigo para mí.

Con el paso del tiempo, un pequeño integrante se nos unió, un recién llegado de Rusia: Ayase Eli. Dos años mayor que yo y un año mayor que Umi. Al principio era el niño más serio que jamás haya visto, puesto que nos topábamos en el patio de la escuela. Curioso fue el día que nos habló, no se veía nervioso, nos preguntó si se podía sentar al lado nuestro para comer y de ahí comenzamos a enfrascar una amistad.

Nos volvimos unidos al niño rubio, poco a poco descubrimos que no es tan rudo como aparenta, sino que es solo eso, una apariencia para evitarse problemas: en realidad es un buen niño y muy inocente.

¿Cómo evoluciono la relación de Umi y yo? Es curioso el cómo nos tratábamos pese a como nos conocimos: con él era normal ser sincera. Cuando quería mentirle él sabía bien lo que ocultaba, aprendimos a hablarnos con las miradas, todos sus gestos fueron memorizados y apreciados. Sentía que cada día con el aprendía algo nuevo y fascinante del mundo, ese abismo en el que me había enfrascado por años simplemente parecía un pozo pequeño cuando estaba a su lado.

Era común verlo en mi casa hasta en la hora de la cena, incluso yo iba a su casa y convivía con sus padres, principalmente con su madre que me ayudaba con algunas de mis tareas y me enseñaba dos que tres danzas tradicionales. Había veces en las que me quedaba a dormir y en la misma cama que él; era tan normal que nunca le vimos lo malo.

El me acompañaba a mis clases de piano e incluso las tomaba conmigo. varias composiciones mías vieron la luz a su lado, donde él fue con-autor. En ratos incluso, colocaba un pequeño futan al lado de mi piano y se acostaba escuchándome tocar, decía que le relajaba y lo hacía dormir como un bebe.

Nuevos y raros sentimientos comenzaron a crecer en mi interior. Y ninguno me molestaba, se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien y que el corazón me palpitara de esa manera tan cálida, el hecho de que el sonriera a mi compas hacia que un millón de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago. Pero, nada es perfecto en las historias "románticas", aquellos tiernos e inocentes sentimientos que presumían eran obra suya a los doce años de edad, también trajeron consigo a su enemigo mortal: los celos.

Todo había empezado cuando una nueva chica entro a la clase de Umi. No la recuerdo del todo bien, lo más característico era un cabello castaño claro que estaba ondulado en la base, es lo más que recuerdo de ella. El punto es que, cuando esa chica entro al curso de Umi, simplemente se volvió un completo idiota, babeaba por esa chica literalmente, no había día en el que no la mencionara. No sé qué tenía de especial, para mí era peor que una araña. Es más, el tarado una vez se cayó de un árbol por que se subió arriba de el para ver a la babosa esa que iba caminando a lo lejos con sus amigas.

Por supuesto que me enoje, le reclame varias veces, pero él no me hacía caso; esa chica no le convenía, únicamente le causaría problemas. Si con solo ser conocidos ya le había causado una fractura en el brazo y que lo persiguiera un perro por diez cuadras seguidas, no dudo que lo terminaría matando un día de estos.

Incluso Eli le había comentado la situación y Umi lo ignoro sin más. No sabía qué hacer, quería agarrarlo a patadas y claramente a esa chica también. Ella era la culpable de que mi mejor amigo hiciera cada estupidez, por supuesto que la odiaba y más odiaba la idea de que el babeara por ella como un perro faldero. Cada vez que el sonreía por ella, era como si un pequeño pedazo de mi corazón se fuera destruyendo, poco a poco se iba marchitando esa flor iba floreciendo gracias a Umi: la flor de la esperanza. Hablaba con Eli respecto al tema, él se ofreció un millón de veces a darle una paliza a Umi para que reaccionara, pero no se lo permití, no quería que lo lastimara... No quería que mis dos mejores amigos terminaran discutiendo y golpeándose por algo que posiblemente podía solucionarse con platicar. Pero eso sí, con cada gesto de Umi hacia esa chica castaña, lograba que de mis ojos brotaran lagrimas desesperadas que intentaba ocultar al día siguiente: Eran noches en desvelo por cada reacción.

Así que, opte por hablar con el de la forma en la que solo nosotros dos podemos hacerlo; solos en un lugar privado.

Se había hecho una costumbre para nosotros vernos en ese parque antes del alba, mis padres accedieron a que saliera sin mi nana cuando Umi les pidió permiso y él les garantizara de que estaría a salvo con él. Ese día como otros, nos habíamos quedado al lado del quiosco donde las pequeñas flores violetas aún continuaban creciendo pese a las adversidades de la atmosfera.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -le pregunte a mi acompañante que en vez de contestar de inmediato como usualmente lo hacía, se quedó callado - ¿Umi? -alce la ceja al ver como el peliazul se quedaba viendo a la nada absoluta- ¿Umi? -mencione su nombre de nueva cuenta y él no me hizo el menor caso- bien, tú lo pediste –alce mi mano derecha y con la mayor fuerza que pude, golpe su hombro derecho y solo así me hizo caso.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -acaricio su miembro golpeado y me miraba con algo de reproche- Maki, no debes de ser tan agresiva.

-Pues tu no me hacías caso –me cruce de brazos y lo vi con reproche- ¿en que estabas pensando? -que esa estúpida sonrisa saliera de sus labios me dio la respuesta- es ella, ¿verdad?

-Ya te la sabes –con esa asquerosa sonrisa continúo hablando- el día de hoy me trajo un bento. ¿no te parece un lindo gesto?

\- ¿Lindo? ¿Eso te parece un gesto lindo? -bufe fastidiada- esa chica solo busca maneras para acercarte a ti, eso no me gusta para nada. No creo que cocine tan bien de todas maneras.

-Estaba muy rico su bento –asintió rápidamente- ¿Por qué Eli y tu están tan obstinados en que me aleje de ella? Es una buena chica, no planea nada malo – a veces pienso que esa inocencia suya, es más bien idiotez.

-Entiende que esa mujer solo te causara problemas –intente controlar esas ganas de gritarle, por fortuna logre hacerlo- tenemos que hablar de eso Umi. Te rompiste el brazo por verla, eso no está bien.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eli la otra vez casi lo atropellan por ir a su tienda de chocolates favoritos –frunció el ceño y de inmediato negué- ¿Qué?

-No estoy hablando del tarado de Eli, estoy hablando de ti –tome su mano y la atrape entre mis manos- Umi, por favor, ¿no lo estás viendo? Esa chica solo te causara problemas, ¿Qué no te parece extraño que comenzara a ser amable contigo cuando se enteró del dojo de tus padres?  
-Es solo una coincidencia –que fuera tan terco solo hacía que controlarme me fuera aún más difícil.

-No eres tonto Umi, sabes que eso no es normal –me empecine en hacerlo ver la verdad- ella no se está acercando a ti para ser solo tu amigo o algo más, ella va por otra cosa, es una interesada.

-Maki, por favor –alejo su mano de mi con algo de desesperación- ¿Qué tal si en verdad hay futuro en esto? Quiero intentarlo Maki, de verdad me gusta...

Esas palabras son dagas afiladas en el corazón de toda dama enamoradiza. Su seguridad al decirlo, ese tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillando, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Maki? -extrañado por mi manera de actuar, alzo la ceja- ¿Qué pasa? -al mismo tiempo en el que el dio un paso hacia adelante, yo di tres hacia atrás- ¿Qué haces?

No le di explicaciones, me fui corriendo de ese lugar tan rápido como pude. Sentía el cómo las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos y veía borroso, pero sabía a donde tenía que ir.

Toque la puerta rápidamente de ese departamento tan conocido para mí. A los pocos segundos una figura más alta que yo abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Maki? -el joven Ayase se veía sorprendido de que estuviera en ese lugar- ¿Qué haces...? -no lo deje terminar, lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, él era mi segundo y más fuerte apoyo.

-E-Eli –llore en su pecho frenéticamente- n-no puedo con esto, no puedo mas –temblé en sus brazos y el me cobijo en un abrazo.

-Maki... -su voz era la melodía necesaria para que todo ese llanto acumulado saliera con aun más fuerza.

O-o-o-o

-Así que eso paso –hablo el ruso, analizando la situación- Umi sí que puede ser un insensible cuando se trata de ti, ¿verdad?  
Asentí con pesadez- no sé qué más hacer con el... -hable con hilo de voz.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de Eli, por fortuna sus padres no se encontraban, ni tampoco su hermana, así que podíamos hablar tranquilamente.

-Te digo que me dejes agarrarlo a golpes –fruncí el ceño de inmediato ante sus palabras- no me mires así, sabes que se merece un reacomodo de neuronas- se trono los dedos e incluso su cuello- tu dame la orden y le dejare el ojo morado.

-Como si pudieras ganarle a Umi –negué con la cabeza tras suspirar- sabes que él puede ganarte con una mano amarrada a la espalda.

-La intención y las ganas nadie me las puede quitar, ¿verdad? -al ver que no lo dejaría, una media sonrisa se asomó por sus labios- debe dolerte mucho esto, ¿verdad?  
-Más de lo que crees... -con cuidado coloque mis manos sobre mi pecho- desde hace rato no ha dejado sentirse raro. Es como si lo estuvieran apretando con una prensa hidráulica...

-Mi linda Maki –su mano se posiciono sobre mi cabeza, era cálida y reconfortante- tal vez no entiendo la relación que tienes con Umi, de hecho, me sigue pareciendo extraña -lo observe y él se mantenía con una sonrisa paternal- pero si algo se, es que no hay nada que ustedes dos no puedan resolver. Son la pareja perfecta, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ya no creo que sea así...

-Pues yo si estoy seguro de eso –con esa voz y esa sonrisa, prosiguió- sé que si Umi supiera cómo te sientes, el recapacitaría. No va a entender que esa chica es mala para él, pero hay algo que le importa más que cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué es...?

-Tu –contesto con la mayor sinceridad y simpleza del mundo- si tú no estás en su vida, el simplemente no se sentirá completo, es como si le quitaras una parte de su vida.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? -pregunte con un poco de esperanza, aunque no quería ilusionarme mucho.

-Porque hay cosas que entre hombres nos decimos y las damas no deberían de saber –me dio un pequeño guiño con su ojo derecho y se levantó de sofá- ahora, usted princesa debe de aprender a cocinar –me extendió su mano y por inercia la tome- espero que sepas al menos cocer un huevo.

\- ¿Para qué o qué? -alce la ceja con duda y su sonrisa solo se volvió maliciosa- ¿Eli?

-Digamos que tendrás que hacer un delicioso bento~

\- ¿Ah?

* * *

O-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? -mire la cocina de mi casa con mucha desconfianza- me he hecho un café, ¿eso sirve, ¿no?

No sé cómo me deje convencer por Eli de hacer semejante tontería. En mi vida había cocinado y ni tampoco tenía la necesidad de hacerlo puesto que tenía sirvientes que lo hicieran por mí. Eli alego que para llegar al corazón de un hombre debes de cocinarle, ¿Quién le dijo que quería llegar al corazón de Umi? Ese tarado es el que debería de cocinarme por todas las molestias que hacía por él.

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, si era el bento lo que le gusto a Umi de esa chica y si yo le hacia uno, tal vez él se alejaría de ella para siempre y no tendría por qué hacerles caso a otras chicas.

-Bien –me arme de valor y tome un sarten- si Eli puede hacer un bento, yo también puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad? –solté un suspiro y encendí la hornilla de la estufa- una cosa menos…

¿ustedes sabían que el agua puede herir hasta el punto de hacer arder tu cocina? Pues así me paso, no sé qué paso cuando caliente el agua para el arroz, pero de repente comenzó a echar fuego, tuvo que venir una sirvienta ayudarme a apagarlo. Después ella se ofreció a cocinar por mí, era tentador, pero desistí en la idea de que ella lo hiciera, yo quería ser la autora de lo que comería Umi. Así que únicamente le pedí algunos consejos, sabía que lo lograría de alguna manera u otra, aunque me tomara toda la tarde o la noche. De hecho, me tomo todo un día hacer un bento presentable.

El arroz me quedé bien, cuando lo probé sabia aceptable, no era sensacional, pero estaba bien; las salchichas en forma de pulpo parecían más unos homúnculos; había preparado pollo en salsa, no sé cómo termino sabiendo a pescado y pareciendo res; y por ultimo las espinacas con sésamo, esas creo que, si estaban bien, algo quemadas, pero no incomibles.

¿Cómo se las haría llegar? Afortuna mente era lunes la mañana en la que termine de cocinar, así que tenía planeado entregárselo cuando lo viera en la escuela y lo alejara de su grupito de amigos molestos que siempre que pasaba a lado de ellos se encargaban de mirarme de manera extraña, aunque era divertido porque una vez Umi termino golpeando a uno de ellos…

-Sera mejor que me arregle –mire mi desastrosa ropa, mi falda estaba cubierta de salsa de soja y otros condimentos al igual que mi blusa que amenazaba con caerse de lo sucia que estaba.

-Señorita… -una de las sirvientas se asomó por la cocina, parecía temerosa.

\- ¿Si? –conteste sin verla, mi atención estaba en mi falda.

-El joven Umi vino a verla –musito nerviosa y al momento en el que levante la mirada, ella dio un pequeño salto.

\- ¿¡Como que Umi está aquí!? –solté ese grito sin pensarlo dos veces, observe de nuevo mi desastrosa imagen- ¡D-dile que me espere! –cual rayo salí corriendo a mi habitación que por fortuna no conectaba con la sala.

Creo que nunca me he cambiado tan rápido como en ese día. Dios, mi ropa voló y cayó sobre el piso, ni los zapatos tuvieron salvación de mi feroz ataque. Me cambié de ropa lo más rápido que pude, algo sencillo, una falta azul marino y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con algunos holanes. Gracias a los dioses mi madre no estaba en la casa, si no me habría castigado como no tienen idea por todo ese desastre.

Cuando estuve lista baje y fui directo a la cocina, vi el bento, era mejor dárselo de una vez en la seguridad de mi casa a dárselo en la escuela donde alguien más nos viera, ¿verdad?

Si estaba tan segura de lo que iba a hacer, ¿Por qué me temblaban las manos? Quería dárselo, por eso había accedido tan fácil a los caprichos de Eli, quería que el aceptara ese bento para que se alejara de esa chica problemática, yo…

-Lo quiero solo para mi… -murmure al bajar la cabeza- no quiero compartirlo con nadie –apreté mi pecho con mi mano izquierda.

No deseaba entender esos sentimientos, sabía que era inútil en esos momentos, solo quería cumplir mis más oscuros pensamientos y deseos…

-Adelante –solté y jale aire para calmar ese nerviosismo- que empiece el show- tome el bento con mi mano derecha y al tiempo que estaba caminando lo oculte detrás de mi espalda.

Caminé despacio, intentando hacerla de emoción, aunque en el fondo quería correr hacia el cuándo lo vi levantarse del sofá, quería abrazarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

-Maki –el dio unos pasos hacia mí y me detuve en el proceso- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿estás bien? –su voz y sus gestos daban a entender de que estaba sumamente preocupado por mí- te marque un millón de veces y no me contestaste –me limite a escucharlo y no responderle- Fui con Eli, y apenas me dejo irme hace una hora, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -dio un paso hacia adelante para quedar a unos treinta centímetros- no sé qué hice para ofenderte, pero… -antes de que terminara de hablar, le extendí el bento envuelto en un pañuelo azul- ¿eh?

-Es para ti –dije con una voz calmada al balancearlo con una mano- tómalo –con cierta duda acato mi indicación- ¿con esto dejaras de verla?

-Creo que no entiendo –vio con cuidado el bento y lo toco de manera delicada como si este se fuera a romper en cualquier movimiento brusco- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque así no querrás saber nada de ella –cerré nuestra distancia al dar un paso hacia adelante- si te gusta como cocino, eso quiere decir que ella ya no será necesaria. Te alejaras de esa chica problemática y estarás a salvo conmigo –trague saliva en un intento de calmarme- quiero proteger esa sonrisa que tanto amo, no quiero perderte y menos con una babosa que no te merece, que solo está por ti con interés.

\- ¿Estas… llorando? –No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, de que mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos sin permiso- Maki…

-No –negué al saber que de seguro me regañaría o defendería a esa chica- si tengo que cocinarte todos los días, si tengo que estar en tu salón, incluso si debo adelantar un año para estar junto a ti, lo hare –continúe negando con la cabeza fervientemente, anhelaba que mis deseos fueran escuchados- pero por favor, deja de verla, deja de sonreírle –en un arrebato lo abrace, llorando con aun más intensidad que con Eli- deja de ser gentil con ella. Esas acciones, todo de ti es mío, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Aun así, aunque sea egoísta, me quedare a tu lado pese a tus silencios, te seguiré hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés –sentí el cómo sus brazos me rodearon y reconfortaron- no te quiero compartir con nadie más, no quiero hacerlo…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio de su parte, mis sollozos no cesaron hasta que lo escuche suspirar.

-Entiendo –levante poco a poco la mirada para toparme con unos ojos marrones comprensivos- me alejare de ella –su voz me confirmaba que no mentía, pero aun así quería afirmarlo.

\- ¿No me estas mintiendo? –pregunte con una quebrada voz y el negó de manera pasiva- ¿seguro?

-Más que seguro –acentuó sus palabras al besar mi frente- te lo dije hace años y te lo reafirmo ahora, no hay nada que no haría por ti, eres mi princesa, ¿lo recuerdas? –su sonrisa brillo de una manera galante y cautivadora-si te prometo que no me acercare a esa chica, no lo hare, ten por seguro que no lo hare –con su mano derecha, limpio las lágrimas que aun surcaban por mi mejillas- el deber de un caballero es siempre proteger a su dama y eso es lo que siempre hare por ti –se agacho un poco para estar cerca de mi mejilla izquierda y poder depositar en ella un beso- no es correcto darte besos sin permisos, pero al verte así, no puedo evitarlo –su sincera sonrisa me reconforto- que mi princesa me pida propiedad absoluta hace que mi corazón lata –conocía esa faceta suya, era la manera que tenía para hacer que sonriera de manera tonta por sus elocuencias- y más si seré el único privilegiado de tener sus deliciosos alimentos –el bento que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho estaba descansando en una mesita a nuestro costado, ignoro cuando lo puso ahí, pero agradezco que lo haya hecho.

-No digas esas cosas, harás que me sonroje –no sabía desde cuando comenzaba a desarrollar ese lado juguetón cuando Umi estaba cerca y hacia esos gestos, solo salía con y para el- Si te cocino, no probaras la comida de ninguna chica ¿verdad?

-Te lo juro por mi honor –con esa bella sonrisa fue soltándome poco a poco para tomar al final mis manos- ¿Qué tal si comemos? Me gustaría probar lo que hiciste.

\- ¿No debemos de ir a la escuela? –lo seguí hasta la sala donde tomamos asiento.

\- ¿Ni te has fijado en la hora que es? –soltó una pequeña risita- Maki, son las cinco de la mañana, tenemos tiempo de llegar a la escuela y de sobra –soltó mis manos y tomo el bento para colocarlo sobre sus rodillas- ¿lista para probar de tu propio veneno? –ante sus palabras, le di un golpe pequeño en el hombro- pero que agresiva~

-Síguele y a la próxima si le pongo veneno- fruncí el ceño en fingida molestia.

-Eso ni tú te la crees –negó rápidamente con la cabeza- pero agradezco el gesto –miro el bento y comenzó a desenvolverlo- ¿crees que me enfermare?

-Claro que no, ¿con quién crees que hablas? –hable indignada de su falta de confianza.

Señoras y señores, él se enfermó. Se intoxico y termino en cama por tres días seguidos. Les juro que no sabía que eso pasaría, tal vez tenía la sospecha, pero quería confiar en mis cualidades culinarias no serían tan terribles como para hacer que mi mejor amigo terminara en la cama…

Les sorprendería saber que aun pese a que se enfermó, Umi continúo pidiendo que le hiciera un bento para la hora del almuerzo. Y claro que cumplió su promesa, el ya no hablaba con esa chica problemática, cada receso iba junto conmigo y con Eli. Eran mis momentos de felicidad, de regocijo cuando él estaba junto a mí. Eli muchas veces nos preguntó qué había pasado ese día y nosotros solo le contestábamos que habíamos hablado y eso es todo, no queríamos darle más detalle, lo que pasaba entre nosotros, se quedaba entre nosotros.

* * *

_**Hey, hola, ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el capítulo de Umi y Maki, **_

_**decidí partirlo en dos porque me pareció mucho poner todo el capítulo porque de verdad está muy largo.**_

_**Bien, nos vemos en la siguiente parte~**_


	3. Umi y Maki parte 2

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

Los años fueron gloriosos, nuestra amistad creció y ese cálido sentimiento no se quedaba atrás. Era un mundo de diferencia estando con Umi, simplemente podía ser sincera y hablar con libertad a su lado; no había restricciones y lo que decía mi corazón era lo que terminaba recitando y profesando. Él no se quedaba atrás, con los años se volvió un joven muy apuesto y cautivador.

Era un atractivo joven que ya gozaba de sus dieciséis años. Era imposible no quedarse viendo cuando el pasaba enfrente de ti y admirarlo, tiene ese efecto en las mujeres que lo ven. Por mi parte, claro que mi cuerpo también había cambiado, mi busto y caderas se habían ensanchado, las facciones de mi cara aún seguían siendo delicadas, pero daba un aire maduro aun a mis quince años de edad.

Con todos esos cambios físicos, nuestra relación llego a un momento cúspide de donde lo cómodo se volvería extraño y a la vez excitante.

Era un día de abril, nos encontrábamos preparando el festival de primavera y a mi grupo le toco hacer una obra escolar y como es común, la obra seleccionada fue un clásico de la comedia romántica: Romeo y Julieta.

\- ¡Opino que Nishikino-san sea Julieta! –grito uno de mis compañeros de clases.

\- ¿Ah? –alce la ceja y antes de decirles que no lo haría, el ochenta por ciento del salón también alzo la mano- ¿están hablando enserio?

-Supongo que es por votación- la delegada del salón se encogió de los hombros y apunto mi nombre en la pizarra.

\- "Me encanta saber que en esta escuela se respeta las opiniones de las personas" –negué con la cabeza y tras suspiras me coloqué unos audífonos para ignorar a los demás que alegaban que era lo que iban a hacer.

De verdad no me importaba actuar, si tenía que hacerlo, solo lo haría y ya, y quien sería Romeo me tenía sin cuidado. De igual manera me obligarían a hacerlo, no se puede pelear contra las masas.

Al pasar de las horas el timbre de salida nos dio la pauta para irnos porque cuando nos organizamos era la última hora de clases.

-Nishikino-san –una voz masculina una tanto aguda me hizo detenerme antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta- ¿me permites?

\- ¿Qué? –me giré sin mucho ánimo y vi a un joven de cabellera negra un tanto alborotada.

-Seré tu Romeo en la obra –extendió su mano con el fin de que lo saludara, pero únicamente me encogí de los hombros- eres una chica complicada, ¿verdad?

-No es de tu interés –me giré sobre mis talones y volví a mi andar.

Al caminar, me topé con un rubio muy conocido y ya admirado por algunas chicas.

-Maki –me saludo el Ayase con una sonrisa al alejarse del bulto de chicas- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Nada especial –me encogí de nuevo de lo hombros sin darle importancia- ¿y a ti?

-Lo mismo de siempre –con esa sonrisa empezamos a caminar a la casa del Sonoda- ¿supiste que abra un baile después de la fiesta de primavera? Será al aire libre, alrededor de una fogata o algo así.

\- ¿Iras? –el de inmediato negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces qué harás?

-No lo sé, sabes que no me gustan las multitudes- dedico su mirada al frente- es probable que me regrese a la casa para estar con Arisa o algo así.

-Me parece bien –continúe caminando a su ritmo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Iras con Umi? –pregunto curioso. Hace tiempo que había dejado la curiosidad de "¿estos dos serán pareja?" atrás, ahora solo lo hacía por costumbre.

-Si él quiere ir, no veo problemas en acompañarlo –dije con simpleza. Íbamos juntos a esos tipos de eventos, así que era natural que nos vieran juntos.

-Ustedes son muy unidos~. -sabes que Ayase Eli se pone como un niño chiquito cuando frunció el ceño y hace esa chillante voz- ¿Cuándo podre yo salir contigo?

-Cuando dejes de ser tan antipático –solté una risita sarcástica- ¿tengo que recordarte la otra vez que te fuiste de tu fiesta de cumpleaños porque Anju estaba contigo?

-No puedes culparme, ella siempre me molesta –negó varias veces con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

Ustedes no lo saben, pero para eso estoy yo, para contarles las cosas. Eli y Anju sostienen una relación de amistad de casi el mismo tiempo que la de Umi y yo. Solo que ellos se distanciaron por los diversos trabajos de sus padres, Eli suele rehuir a Anju porque a ella le fascina molestarlo y provocarle celos a su novio con mi rubio amigo. Incluso Umi había sido metido en esos embrollos, bueno, solo hasta que lo saque y le advertí a Anju de que no metiera a Umi en sus niñerías, que hiciera lo que quisiera con Eli, pero a Umi me lo tenía que dejar en paz. Lo bueno fue que acato la indicación y le invento una excusa a su novio para que no lo molestara, ignoro cuál será.

-Puedo y sabes que lo hare –solté una pequeña risa burlona- llegamos –admire la casa Sonoda- siempre me impresiona cuando vengo.

-Lo mismo digo, es una casa enorme –el rubio asintió y me abrió la puerta con una llave que había conseguido a escondidas- anda, ve y saluda a tu amado y yo iré a asaltar el refrigerador.

-Me sorprende que la señora Sonora no te haya quitado la llave o te haya regañado por siempre dejar vacío su refrigerador- ante mi comentario él se encogió de los hombros- y dices que soy yo la rara.

-No lo digo, lo eres –el entro después de mi a la casa- aparte su madre me ama, ¿Cómo no hacerlo con estos ojazos azules? –pestañeo un par de veces para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Vanidoso, terminaras siendo como narciso si continuas así –mejor decidí ignorarlo tras decir aquello y camine hacia el lugar donde sabía que encontraría al Sonoda.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué es lo que hace a un hombre atractivo? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Su voz? ¿Su actitud? ¿Sus manos? Temo decir que Umi es atractivo con esos factores en conjunto, pero, verlo plantar flores tiene un efecto poderosamente hipnótico. No sé qué tiene de atractivo un hombre que esta embarrado de tierra, estirando sus músculos con cada movimiento, con esas camisas blanca que por el sudor quedan justas por el arduo trabajo. Creo que es algo que solo las mujeres entendemos sin poder explicar.

En este caso, mi peliazul amigo se encontraba moviendo la tierra húmeda con una pala, sé que llevaba puesto un delantal porque había algo amarrado a su cintura y cuello. Portaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans, de eso estaba segura con solo ver su espalda.

Esa fuerte y bien tonificada espalda…

_\- "Lo que daría por pasarle las uñas" –_mi deseo interno salió a relucir en mi mente. Lo pensaba inconscientemente, pero es que verlo solo me tentaba más y más.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras mirándome? –su voz hizo salir de mis cavilaciones- si quieres quedarte aquí, mejor ayúdame en esto.

\- ¿Ah? –sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza y torpemente me acerque a el- ¿Quién te hace creer que quiero ayudarte? –pregunte digna y con algo de indiferencia.

-No sé, ¿instinto? –soltó una pequeña risita e hizo un espacio para que me acomodara de cuclillas- ¿quieres que te consiga unos pantalones?

-Para nada, no es la primera vez que mancho trabajando contigo-mire con cuidado el para nada pequeño jardín de los Sonoda- ¿Ya retirase la hierba mala?

-Desde hace media hora, pero ve si puedes quitar otra, si es que hay -seguí a tan enfrascado en su papel de jardinero que no me miro cuando hablo- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Todo bien?

-Lo mismo, clases aburridas -contiene buscando con la mirada las hierbas malas- en mi grupo ya asignaron papeles para la obra de este año.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué será? -Me miro de reloj y al ver mis ojos de obviedad, soltó una risita- me gustaría que cambiarán de obra. Romeo y Julieta ya es algo muy utilizado.

\- ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Si yo seré Julieta- dije con algo de fastidio.

\- ¿Ah? -por fin me miro por completo. De sorprendido pasó a esbozar una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- serás una Julieta hermosa. Aunque me sorprende que te escogieran, considerando que no eres muy sociable que digamos –negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero se mantuvo sonriendo- aunque me alegra saber que tendrás el protagónico.

-Si no es por gusto, Me obligan a hacerlo -desvíe la mirada, avergonzada- en todo caso, es obvio que me darían el protagónico, ¿quién más si no soy yo?

-Cuando estas en modo tsundere no puedo tomarte enserio -su risita hizo aparición- es una pena no haber ido a la escuela por quedarme arreglando el jardín, me encantaría haberte visto salir de tu salón con esa noticia.

-P-pues es culpa tuya por empecinarte contesto…

-No veo que te quejes cuando plante esas rosas rojas de allá- señalo con la pala un rosal que ya comenzaba a florecer- incluso tú me ayudaste a plantarlo –fruncí el ceño y de inmediato bufe ante la obviedad de que estaba perdiendo- te he dicho que si continuas así, te vas a arrugar.

-Ese sigue siendo mi problema –le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro y el soltó una suave risa- a veces pienso que eres medio masoquista.

-Si es por ti, mi amada princesa, me convertiría en el hombre de tus sueños -con esa encantadora sonrisa se atrevió a hablar, a hacer que mi corazón diera un salto.

\- ¿A-ah? -de inmediato mis ojos se abrieron como platos al son de mis mejillas acaloradas- tu... tú ya eres el hombre de mis sueños -esas torpes confesiones salieron a relucir de nuevo ante su mirada. El, pese a parecer sorprendido, solamente mantuvo su sonrisa, calmado como la marea.

-Me hace feliz escuchar esas palabras, Maki –que su voz se hiciera un tanto más grave, logro que se me erizara la piel de inmediato- porque para mí tu eres la mujer perfecta –su sinceridad era palpable en esas palabras.

-Umi... -forme una sonrisa en mis labios al contestar- en definitiva, me gusta esa parte tuya. Esa forma galante y caballerosa de hablar simplemente me encantan –esa faceta coqueta emergió de mi vergüenza- no puedo evitar quererte cada día.

-Temo que pecamos de lo mismo, Maki –levanto un poco sus manos ya sucias por la tierra- lo que daría por tocar tus manos en este momento, pero no quiero mancharlas –sin pensarlo, tome sus manos entre las mías con esa sonrisa- no esperaba menos de ti –esa singular risita salió a relucir, haciéndome estremecer de nueva cuenta.

-"_ Pero que bella risa tiene" -_pensé en mis adentros al quedarme atrapada en esos marrones ojos- si quiero algo, solo debo de hacerlo, ¿verdad? -imite esas palabras que solía decirme cuando me encontraba desanimada.

-Me gusta la idea de que guardes mis palabras en tu cabeza –acaricio mis manos cuidadosamente- ¿quieres que te enseñe algo? - asentí lentamente y soltó mis manos cuidadosamente- Mira lo que plantare hoy en conmemoración de estos años -señaló con orgullo una planta muy particular.

-Vaya, que sorpresa –mire con cuidado una flor que yacía envuelta de la raíz en una bolsa negra- ¿al final conseguiste traerlas?

-Sí, es emocionante, ¿verdad? –con una sonrisa infantil saco la Alhelí violeta de la bolsa y con cuidado comenzó a plantarla- fue un poco difícil convencer a mi madre, pero al final acepto.

-Me alegra saber que ella lo hiciera, es una flor hermosa –por inercia me agache un poco y toque esa tierra húmeda donde la flor ya se encontraba casi plantada- y su aroma aún sigue fascinándome.

-Y su significado es hermoso –el efecto magnético nos hizo acercarnos un poco más cuando el comenzó a hablar- si son blancas significan pureza, pero si son violetas –nuestras manos se juntaron en los montículos de tierra- significa belleza. Son las más llamativas porque su simple presencia avasalla a las demás flores.

-Me parece simplemente perfecto y adecuado… -me incline un poco hacia él, quería tenerlo cerca de alguna manera. Esa aura magnética era fuerte siempre que el plantaba algo.

Eran momentos así, en los que quería detener el tiempo, quería encerrarnos en una burbuja y guardar cada preciado momento. Nuestros labios ya se encontraban a unos milímetros de tocarse, y lo hubieran hecho de no ser por un impertinente ruso que grito.

\- ¡Umi, Maki! –volvió a gritar aún más fuerte- ¡dejen de coquetear y vengan a comer algo! ¡Umi, tu mamá dice que te vayas a cambiar antes de comer! –con eso dicho o más bien vociferado, se metió al apartamento.

\- ¿Sera en otro momento? –musito con una media sonrisa el peliazul.

-Sabes que eso de la suerte no es lo mío -solté un suspiro y me incorporé- ven -le entendí mi mano y él la tomó de inmediato para también levantarse -No quiero hacer esperar a tu mamá.

-Ni yo –me dio una media sonrisa- ¿podemos continuar después de merendar? -su suplica de niño chiquito me sacaron varias risitas.

-Siempre y cuando me consigas unos pantalones –pique su nariz y tire de su mano para llevarlo a los adentros de su casa- si vamos a trabajar toda esta tarde, me gustaría estar cómoda.

-Te conseguiré unos, lo prometo –poco a poco, fue sonriendo abiertamente- aunque tendrán que ser míos, porque los que dejaste la otra vez están en la lavandería.

-No es la primera cosa que uso tuya, ¿verdad? -juguetona pique la punta de su nariz, el de inmediato se sonrojo- no entiendo porque haces tanto alboroto cuando pico tu nariz Umi –con una risita pare de caminar y al dar un paso hacia adelante me anime a hacerle una pequeña broma- mejor sonrójate por esto –me alce sobre las puntas de mis pies para alcanzarlo y besar la punta de su nariz- Por eso si deberías de sonrojarte- solté su mano y me fui alejando un poco de el- Nos vemos adentro~ -dejándolo sonrojado a mas no poder, me adentre en la casa.

Es extraño, es raro, es fuera de lo común. Es solo que es lo que Umi provoca en mi: que un momento sea juguetona y otros que mi corazón hable con toda la verdad.

Aquella atracción mutua no era fácil de romper. Mientras crecíamos, ese magnetismo se hacía más fuerte, al punto de que no necesitábamos vernos para saber si estamos o no en una habitación. Aunque, a veces el deseo podía más que mí, los días que Umi se quedaba en mi casa era tentativo entrar a la habitación cuando él se cambiaba de ropa, y lo hice una vez, no me arrepiento de nada. Ver su torso formado con los arduos entrenamientos y esa cara de sonrojado a mas no poder por verme entrar por "accidente", son memorias que guardo celosamente en mi mente. Y no es una atracción física, sino una mental y espiritual. Cuando tocamos juntos el piano, siento como si nuestras almas bailaran al unisón, en un perfecto compa; los días en los que estoy frustrada y no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos, y toco desesperadamente el piano, él siempre está ahí para mí, no sé cómo lo logra y sabe de mi estado, solo aparece cuando un fresco aroma a menta viaja y entra por mis fosas nasales.

Pero con ese apego había un efecto colateral: El rechazo. Había persona que nos interrumpían cuando nos poníamos "íntimos", en otras era el o yo misma la que interrumpía el tacto. Sabia en el fondo que él también quería eliminar esa molesta distancia que tanto nos empecinábamos en guardar... no obstante, ese miedo e inseguridad nos hacían flanquear y alejarnos mutuamente.

Yo lo quería, el también a mí, había algo más que una simple amistad, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas? No entendí por qué hasta después de la obra, el día en el que nuestra dio un nuevo paso.

Las prácticas de la obra no eran tan exigentes, al menos no pedía que nos diéramos ese tan esperado beso. La docente a cargo argumento que era para guardar la "Esencia" del amor. Puras estupideces.

El chico que iba a ser Romeo era agradable a su manera de ser, no eran tan fastidioso como lo pensé. Pero que me pidiera citas es lo que le restaba puntos a su carisma.

\- ¡Nishikino-San! Por favor, tenemos que tener una conexión en el escenario, ¿qué te cuesta? -de nuevo una de sus muy inoportunas peticiones.

Creo que era más que obvio que no quería relacionarme de más e incluso solo asistía a los ensayos y no prestaba atención a lo demás. Sin embargo, ese chico siempre me interceptaba antes de salir o cerca del patio escolar para pedirme de nueva cuenta una cita.

-Mi tiempo –conteste seca y lo rodee-Mejor vete, tengo planes.

Con un ágil movimiento se posiciono enfrente de mi con una seria mirada-No te irás.

\- ¿Qué haces? –pregunte en un tono de fastidio total- Quítate.

-No hasta que reciba un si –se veía decidido en una respuesta a su favor- Es más ¿Y si vamos a la fiesta después de la obra?

-Te dije que tengo planes -rodé los ojos tras suspirar. Pero el tomo mi mano para enfatizar su determinación- Suelta mi mano- más que una petición era una orden- no tengo interés en salir contigo.

\- ¿Por qué no? –hay de nuevo iba con esa maldita y estúpida insistencia. ¿Qué cree que esos ojos de borrego a medio morir me convencerían? - No te soltare hasta que me digas que sí.

-Creo que ella dijo que no –sonreí divertida al escuchar esa conocida voz. Tenía la vaga impresión de que se estaría acercando cuando no me vio llegar temprano como siempre. Ese aroma a menta en el aire era inconfundible.

Su ronca y poderosa voz hizo presencia. El joven pelinegro me soltó de inmediato al ver a Umi detrás de mí.

Gracias a que me soltó, pude darme la vuelta y quedarme al lado del peliazul-Creo que ya viste la razón de mi retraso –añadí un tanto divertida al ver como suspiraba pesadamente.

\- ¿Con él? –hablo despectivo, algo raro viniendo de el- Me gusta más la idea de que sigas a Eli en sus tonterías.

\- ¿Qué te digo? –me encogí de los hombros- Es insistente a morir. Sin contar de que Eli se fue temprano el día de hoy y no pudo llevarme en unas de sus aventuras.

-D-Disculpe –el pelinegro hablo con una voz tímida y temblorosa como la de una hoja de papel contra el viento- Sonoda-Senpai, sé que Nishikino- san es su pareja, pero –carraspeo un par de veces y hablo cuando dio un largo suspiro- ¿podría dejarla salir conmigo? Sera una salida pequeña, lo prometo, la regresare a casa cuando usted lo pida. Es por la obra.

Otro incauto que caía en nuestra trampa. Claro que es mejor manejar la verdad, pero es más divertido hacer que los demás se confundas.

-No –su ronca voz se hizo notar y el menor dio un salto- Es mi novia, y no puede ver ni salir con otros tipos –con cierta posesión me tomo entre sus brazos, posándolos así en m cintura- Consciente la tuya.

Su tono serio, su mirada fulminante y apariencia amenazante, fueron suficiente para que el joven pelinegro saliera corriendo sin siquiera hablar. Parecía realmente aterrado por Umi.

Cuando ya no estuvo en mi rango de visión, solté una pequeña risita-Pero que agresivo –alcé la mirada y vi a mi acompañante- ¿Celoso?

\- ¿Él es Romeo? –ignoro mis palabras al preguntar aquello.

-Si –conteste con simpleza, realmente el tipo no suponía mucha importancia- ¿Por?

-Por anda en especial- se veía analítico, como si algo estuviera planeando a futuro.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

-En que deberías de comer algo –poco a poco se fue alejando y al tomar mi mano caminamos hasta nuestro lugar de almuerzo- ¿trajiste mi delicioso bento? –una sonrisa infantil apareció en sus labios cuando le mostré el bento sacado de mi maletín- bien~

-Me sorprende el cómo te gusta –suspiré y seguí el camino con el- Umi, no me cambies de tema, ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando con ese chico?

-Absolutamente nada –negó con la cabeza, pero está loco si piensa que voy a creer que me dice la verdad- Solo quiero saber cuándo vuelven a ensayar.

-Este martes, ¿por? –su mirada se desvió y se mantuvo fija en el camino- Umi, no me mientas.

-No lo hago –no me miro, continuo en su labor de observar los arboles- solo quería saber eso~

Sé que, aunque le insiste no me iba a decir, si bien es cierto que Umi es muy franco conmigo, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era imposible sacársela de la mente. Y eso incluye que no me diga las cosas hasta que ha arruinado algo.

Así que deje de preguntarle, por mientras lo vigilaría, para que no hiciera una tontería.

* * *

o-o-o-o

Si se preguntan por los ensayos de la obra, fueron muy normales. El pelinegro guardaba su distancia conmigo fuera del escenario, pero adentro se volvía en Romeo y yo su Julieta. En ratos Umi iba a visitarme y eso hacía que el pelinegro se alejara casi saltando, aunque hubo una vez en la que se cayó del escenario y por fortuna solo termino con unos rasguños. Pero de ahí en más, las cosas se tornaban con tranquilidad, mis diálogos no fueron problemas al momento de memorizarlos, créanme que eso no es nada para los libros de medicina que mi madre me hacía leer en ese entonces.

-El día de la obra-

La semana era normal hasta el día de la función donde no aparecía el tan aclamado Romeo. Lo buscaron por todas partes y el no apareció en ningún lugar.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ¿" "¿Quién se sabe sus líneas?": aquellas en las preguntas de moda esa tarde de estrenó.

Bostece en espera de noticias, pero unos barullos de mujeres comenzaron a gritar cuando alguien llego tras bastidores. Me levanté curiosa de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia ese lugar. Mi sorpresa fue encontrar a Umi vestido de Romeo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté al estar cerca de él.

-Dijeron que el protagonista no está, así que vine a ayudar –hablo con simpleza al encogerse de los hombros.

\- ¿Al menos te sabes los diálogos? –alce la ceja con duda y el sonrió triunfante.

-Déjame intentarlo –se arrodillo frente a mí y como mi mano- "Las paredes las salte con las alas que da el amor, ante quien no resiste aun los muros de roca"-su voz era muy convincente, llegue a sonrojarme y temo que no fui la última- ¿Qué tal? –se incorporó victorioso cuando escucho los aplausos de mis compañeros- ¿estoy adentro?

-Pues bien –desvié la mirada y me dediqué a ver a mis compañeras y compañeros de clase- si ellos están de acuerdo no hay problema, ¿ya autorizaron esto?

-Si Nishikino-San –la delegada de la clase asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza- sólo hay que actuar.

-Pues hagámoslo – me gire para ver a mi nueva pareja, estaba nerviosa pero no podía evitar corresponderle la sonrisa.

El telón se abrió, dando la apertura de la obra, el narrador fue diciendo los acontecimientos que pasaban en la obra. Cada actor sabia su posición, confiaba en que Umi recordara cada lugar donde el pelinegro se situaba en la práctica. Y como es de esperarse, él no me fallo, sabia a la perfección donde colocarse y donde no. Decidí actuar mejor, para demostrarle que yo también poseía esa maestría al momento de actuar.

Actuar con él fue un sueño, una caminata por la luna sin boleto de regreso.

Llegamos a la escena final, donde los dos amantes debían despedirse con un último beso.

El escenario estaba cubierto con rosas, algunas marchitas y algunas frescas; una roca adornando la mesa donde descansaba "mi inerte cuerpo"; el ambiente se había vuelto oscuro y tenso, justo lo que necesitaba la obra.

\- ¡Ah, querida Julieta! –vocifero Romeo con algo de desesperación- ¿Por qué estas aun tan hermosa? –él se encontraba justo a mi lado, admirándome como marcaba la obra. Solo sabía que lo hacía porque así lo marcaba el guion, puesto que no podía abrir los ojos- ¿tomaste este veneno? Entonces haremos lo mismo, mi amada, nos veremos en el más allá –sé que tomo la copa con jugo de manzana y vertió el contenido en su boca, después sentí un peso extra en mi cuerpo, aquella era la señal.

-Uh… -me fui incorporando poco a poco, miré al joven que se encontraba acostado sobre mi regazo- El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro ¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? –con cuidado alce su cara y me incline un poco hacia él. Era el momento cúspide de la obra, no podía fallas así- Te besare: tal vez quede en tus labios algo de veneno, para que pueda morir con ese tónico- tome aire y en el agarre el valor que necesitaba. Me recitaba a mí misma una y otra vez que solo era por la obra, aunque mis más oscuros deseos salían a la luz poco a poco al acercar mis labios a los suyos. Lo besé, fue algo suave, pero el sabor a manzana de sus labios me hacía querer lamerlos hasta saciarme de su néctar- Tus labios están calientes –retuve mi incesante necesidad de querer hacer una incoherencia.

\- ¿Por dónde muchacho? Guíame- a la escena apareció un guardia que avisaba que ya estábamos a minutos del final.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ruido? –mire a ambos lados "en búsqueda" del origen del ruido- Seré rápida –tome del cinturón de Umi un cuchillo plegable- Puñal afortunado, voy a envainarte- alce dicho objeto para que el público también lo contemplara- Oxídate en mí y deja que muera –con esa dramática voz, "clave" ese puñal en mi corazón y caí sobre el cuerpo de Umi que se mantenía más quieto que una piedra.

Se cerró el telón para dar apertura la última escena, Umi y yo nos mantuvimos quietos puesto que nos necesitaban para el final. Casi podía sentir como mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho por eso, el beso fue pequeño, pero muy electrizante.

Terminamos la obra sin complicaciones, esos sueños etéreos habían pasado tan rápido entre los aplausos de las personas, pasamos a estar vislumbrando la fogata de festejo y ni tampoco sé cuándo nos posicionarnos par a bailar. Yo tenía mi mano derecha sobre su hombro y el su izquierda en mi cadera, nuestras manos libres danzaban en la armonía al estar alzada la una con la otra. No habíamos tocado el tema del beso, puesto que parecía no ser importante para el e intentaba no incomodarlo porque quería saber otra cosa.

\- ¿Me dirás la verdad? –pregunte al ver como una sonrisa traviesa se cruzó por sus labios.

-Tú ya la sabes- dijo con obviedad- me conoces tan bien que sabes que paso.

Solté una pequeña risita. Él tenía razón, lo sabía - ¿Entonces hiciste que se enfermara?

-Sólo le di un poco de tu comida –con esa respuesta, el recibió un golpe en el hombro- es broma

-Más te vale- fruncí el ceño en advertencia- con mi comida no te metas.

-Bueno –soltó un pequeño suspiro y prosiguió- Solo le di un chicle de purga.

-Qué cosa –ironicé mis palabras al colocar los ojos en blanco, pero me atreví a mirarlo con burla- ¿Tan celoso estabas?

-Si –confeso sin pena alguna- Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte sin mi permiso.

-No sé qué pensar de esa actitud tan posesiva –por dentro estaba que me moría de felicidad por esas palabras.

-Tú haces lo mismo –hablo de manera pausada- Es justo. Así como mi princesa me pidió que solo yo fuera de ella, yo pido que mi princesa no mire a otros hombres.

Me gustaría sorprenderme, pero esperaba que hiciera eso considerando que cada vez que veía a ese chico, me alejaba de él y casi lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Así que sólo me dediqué a sonreírle y a reír.

-Por hoy no discutiré –suspire y mire el bello cielo que nos cubría- Quiero disfrutar este bello momento…

-Solo me estas cambiando el tema, Maki- frunció el ceño cuando lo mire de reojo- tu harías lo mismo si alguien se me acercara así.

-Y no lo niego –me encogí de los hombros- Aunque sería un poco más original con respecto a las bromas.

\- ¿Amoníaco? -que asintiera y riera con cierta malicia no ayudo a que él no se sorprendiera- Eso no es una broma, es venganza.

-Para que tengas cuidado –le guiñe el ojo y el soltó una pequeña risa resignada.

Ambos reinos, nos hicimos compañía en los chasquidos de la leña y los barullos de los demás. Un pasó paso más o un paso menos, cada uno era vital en aquella Sinfonía.

-Amargados -aquella era la voz de Eli que en un rápido moviente y estando detrás del peliazul, posicionó mis manos haciendo que estas se sujetarse a la nuca se Umi- Así está mejor~

\- ¿No te ibas a quedar con Arisa? –le pregunte al rubio que se encogió de los hombros al reír como un niño pequeño.

-Ella me ignora, cosas de la pubertad –no le dio importancia a que su hermana lo mandara por un caño, le doy puntos al chico.

\- ¡Eli, te encontré! –como les dije, Anju encuentra a Eli donde sea, es como si tuviera una brújula escondida para detectarlo. Ella se encontraba a varios metros de nosotros y aun así logro verlo.

-Mierda… -mascullo por debajo el ruso- Adiós –dijo rápidamente para salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas.

-Ese chico es un caso –negué con la cabeza y miré como mi acompañante se perdía en sus pensamientos poco a poco- ¿Qué tanto piensas?

-En que la Alhelí se quedaría opaca con tu presencia… -su confesión logro que mis mejillas se sonrojaran a mas no poder.

-Umi… Gracias –dije con una liviana sonrisa- me digas esas palabras, hace que mi corazón salte de alegría.

-Y eso lo hace más emocionante –al acercarse un poco más, nuestros labios por poco chocan, ambos nos alejamos instintivamente- ¿Cuál es el problema con nosotros?

\- ¿Qué somos muy geniales para hacerlo? –alzo la ceja, dándome a entender que no causaba gracia- Lo sé, es un mal chiste –suspire pesadamente- No lo entiendo, simplemente podríamos hacerlo, ¿Verdad?

-Podríamos, ¿Pero eso sería lo correcto? -pregunto con un dejo de tristeza.

-Depende de las perspectivas que queramos mantener –negué varias veces con la cabeza, para sacarme esa sensación de alejarme o rehuir sus labios- Hacerlo implica dar un salto hacia otra esquina peligrosa. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

-Quiero decir que si –titubeo al momento de contestar- pero me inunda el miedo de perderte…

-Digo lo mismo –una sonrisa amarga hizo aparición para quedarse esa noche- Siento que mientras más cerca estoy de ti, más doloroso es, pero es aún más excitante y emocionante…

\- ¿Por qué no dejarnos llevar por esta noche? –sus ojos en suplica me encogieron el corazón. Pero se veía la decisión en esos marrones ojos- Quiero decir, ¿Qué tal si esta es la prueba que nos ha estado pidiendo el destino por tantos años?

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto…? –si alguien podía pararme era el, y si estaba seguro, no habría marcha atrás.

-No quiero pensar, solo quiero actuar- cuando termino de hablar, mi espalda toco un tipo de pared picuda y rocosa.

\- ¿Ah? –mire de reojo con lo que choque, era un árbol un tanto apartado del montón de personas alrededor de la fogata- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-Nuestros pies nos llevaron a donde quisieron –cerro los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos los abrió- ¿está bien, ¿verdad? –poco a poco se fue inclinando hacia mi posición, ya casi sentía su respiración sobre la mía- Maki…

-Una probada no le hace mal a nadie –con mis manos en su nuca, me tomé la libertad de jalarlo un poco más- al cabo que ya tuvimos ese privilegio hace unas horas –antes de que contestara, di un último tirón para por fin besar sus labios que ya gritaban para que fueran de mi posesión.

El beso… Fue el más excitante y electrizante que jamás di en mi vía. Tal vez era porque la espera lo hacía saber mejor o porque Umi simplemente es un excelente besador, pero era de esos besos que te hacen temblar. Su mano derecha se encontraba recargada sobre el árbol para darle apoyo y su zurda se había colocado en mi mejilla que con cada jadeo era acariciada. El me besaba con calma, pero yo quería mal y sabía que Umi quería avanzar más pero su propio código de ética se lo impedía, así que tome la iniciativa al besarlo con un poco más de intensidad, intentando incluso darle pequeñas mordiditas cuando nos alejábamos y volvíamos a estar pegados.

Mi plan funciono, eso lo "encendió" mas, me pego un poco más a él, mis pechos contra su ejercitado pecho. El grueso roble era el que soportaba toda esa intensidad. Por mi parte, les dije que quería tocar esa espalda y no desaproveche la oportunidad en hacerlo, mis manos se posicionaron en ese lugar y con cada intercambio estas iban enterrándose y arañando esa fornida espalda. Con esas emociones al límite, continuamos en nuestra labor de sacar esas opresiones que por años habíamos guardado.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que inicio ese beso o esos besos más bien, recuerdo que poco a poco fuimos bajando la intensidad, aquellas sensaciones no desaparecían, pero había una nueva que lograba que esa pasión se fuera apagando: la culpa. Sus labios comenzaron a saber a la manzana prohibida, la que antes quería lamer, y ahora me castigaba con su abandono del placer.

Estando juntos somos imparables, separados somos solo la mitad de la luna. Quiero estar con él, pero ¿Qué es lo que nos impide ser más cercanos? ¿el miedo o la testarudez de ambos?

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –su sonrisa media me dio a entender de que no había más que un camino para nosotros- al igual que tú, no quiero arruinar esto, no quiero perderte nunca más. No quiero que derrames una lagrima por mí –con cuidado, su dedo limpio una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de mis ojos- Maki, yo…

-Se lo que vas a decir –pese a que me estaba muriendo de dolor, aun así, le sonreí pesadamente- si tuviéramos la oportunidad de estar juntos como pareja y no llega a funcionar, ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? –sus ojos dudaron en contestarme- temo que tampoco tengo la respuesta. No sé si podría ser amiga de ti si tuviéramos que terminar siendo pareja.

-Es lo más doloroso que me has dicho en años –sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros- Maki, esto no significa que no te quiera, que no…

-Dilo –le insistí, tenía que escucharlo de su propia boca- quiero saber que soy para ti, aunque sea un solo consuelo para este corazón roto.

-Que me digas eso, solo hace que sea más doloroso –soltó un pesado suspiro y me miro directamente a los ojos- te amo, más de lo que pueda imaginar, no sé si podre amar a otra persona como a ti.

-Gracias –aunque no quería, no deseaba, esas lágrimas de nuevo volvían a bailar juntas de mis ojos hacia mis mejillas- me alegra saber que de cierta manera soy correspondida.

-Mereces algo más que alguien que tenga miedo de romper su amistad contigo, alguien valiente –su mano derecha acaricio suavemente mi mejilla. Sentía la calidez y la impotencia en cada caricia- no soy capaz de amarte como te mereces, lo lamento.

-No lo hagas, no eres el único que lo lamenta –tome esa mano con mi zurda y negué suavemente con la cabeza- yo también tengo miedo de que esto pueda fallar y que me tenga que despedir de ti, Umi.

-Es triste y lamentable esta situación…

\- "Sé que nunca me veras de esa manera" –musite esas palabras que en antaño recitaba de niña al salir con Umi- eran las palabras que solía decir de niña- con una tímida sonrisa continúe acariciando su mano- el saber tus sentimientos, es más que suficiente para mí, Umi.

-Maki –una pequeña y liviana risita salió de sus labios- es increíble que pensaras eso –antes de que hablara, el me interrumpió al negar con la cabeza- incluso recuerdo el día que te vi. Te veías tan triste, tan sola, que fue un impulso haberme acercado a ti, el haber dicho todas esas cosas para que tu mente dejara de pensar en lo que te hacia sufrir- rio de nueva cuenta- pero le agradezco a mi niño de siete años el hacer todas esas proezas, de no haberlo hecho, no estaría hablando contigo en estos momentos.

-Es probable que el destino nos juntara de alguna manera, de eso estoy segura –con una sonrisa cerré los ojos al suspirar- ¿entonces todo termino? ¿hasta aquí llego nuestra historia?

-Nunca terminara, incluso el día que muera, estos efímeros sentimientos estarán presentes para ti –sus palabras delataban que decía la verdad.

\- ¿Aun después de los cuarenta años? –alce la ceja para enfatizar mis palabras y el asintió de inmediato- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una promesa?

\- ¿La de los cuarenta años? –su sonrisa poco a poco recobro ese brillo que tanto me gusta- bien –al ver que asentí un par de veces, el continuo- Nishikino Maki, ¿me concedería el honor de casarse conmigo cuando tenga cuarenta años y no este comprometida o casada?

-Vaya caballero, me honra con su pregunta –coloque mis manos contra su pecho y alce la mirada para verlo con más detenimiento- Sonoda Umi, acepto ser su esposa en esos términos de ser posible.

-Me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo –tomo posesión de mi cintura y con un pequeño jalón me dejo muy cerca suyo- ¿Para qué decir una mentira? Si es verdad que tu sonrisa me alimenta el corazón –susurro contra mi oído de una forma lenta y pausada que de inmediato me hizo estremecer.

Por inercia mi cabeza se acomodó sobre su hombro pues él se había agachado para lograr susurrar aquello en mi oído- La vida y la poesía se diluye sin tu amor, mi amado Umi –murmure solo para nosotros dos.

-Si pudiera ser algo –su voz se engroso un poco más, haciendo que elevara la mirada y me encontrara con esos ojos marrones hipnóticos- Quiero ser ese verso que se escribe en tu cuerpo, centinela de tus sueños.

-Ya lo eres –era tentador hacerlo, brindarle una última caricia a mi alma lastimada, pero quería hacerlo de la manera correcta- ¿estará bien si…?

-Lo mismo iba a preguntar yo –ambos soltamos una pequeña risita a la ironía de estar pensando lo mismo- ¿este caballero puede besar a su princesa? –su mano se colocó sobre mi mejilla, acercándome poco a poco a él.

-Puede y debe hacerlo –ya a centímetros de sus labios, musite las últimas palabras de esos sentimientos que enjaularía para siempre- te amo- y sellamos ese trato con un beso pausado.

Desde ese día, nuestra relación no fue diferente a otros días. La gente seguía pensando que éramos pareja o que seriamos buena pareja. Pero en el fondo sabíamos de que no era posible, lo habíamos aceptado y viviríamos con eso el resto de nuestras vidas.

Aun cuando nos mudamos a Tokio para cursas hay la universidad o más bien yo fui la que se no termino tercero de preparatoria por seguir a Umi a Tokio. No quería estar lejos de él, y esa no sería la excepción.

Pese a que compartimos apartamento, no rompimos nuestra promesa, nos mantuvimos fieles a las palabras dichas esa noche de abril.

Porque antes de ti, mis sueños eran tenebrosos y oscuros, no tenía dirección ni tampoco un lugar a donde refugiarme. Desconocía la belleza del mundo y las maravillas que este nos puede brindar.

Antes de ti, mi amado Umi, no sabía amar.

* * *

_**Cabe aclarar que la versión de Romeo y Julieta que use es una súper simple casi inventada, pero con algunas cosas que si vienen en la obra. No quise poner todo porque de por si esto ya es muy largo, no quería que fuera aún más largo xD.**_

_**Con este último capítulo que quise subir el catorce de febrero, termino por completo lo que tiene que ver con recarga natural. **_

_**Si se preguntan por qué fue tan largo el arco de Umi y Maki… Es que simplemente su relación es complicada, explicarla me costó mucho y llegar a un final digno de ellos dos, espero que les haya gustado. Disfrute escribirlo y tarde mucho en hacerlo jaja…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Como dije, me gusto escribirlo y llore lágrimas de sangre jaja.**_

_**Con respecto a lo que sigue, como dije, voy a trabajar en los capítulos de "flor de acacia" no sé cuándo estén, ahora estoy de nuevo en clases y con el trabajo se me complica un poco, pero les prometo que de este año no pasa que esta historia vea su final. Pero quiero hacer un día para subir one-shot que tengo hay, listos para ver la luz. Tal vez sea los jueves porque esos días no trabajo, así que~ Espérenlos. **_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
